The Herd
by Slesh
Summary: Do you think you have what it takes to join "The Herd"? For those of you willing to kill or be killed; untold fame and fortune await. I'm ALWAYS going to accept good OCs. So for those of you that are interested, submit them...oh, and welcome to the herd.
1. Welcome to The Herd

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ **Dear Reader, I will fully introduce the gang and it's members' backstories in the next chapter; which will be told in the third person. But this chapter is a little different...

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to "The Herd"<strong>

_**Time:**__ Midnight_

_**Location:**__ Ponyville, The Joke Shop_

Oh, hey boss! We've got ourselves a visitor! Come in, hurry up. Alright, now stay here while I lock the door…_click_… now that we're alone, I'm Doll Face, nice to meet cha', you here to join the gang? Ah, of course you are, why else would you have come to the Joke Shop at a time like this? So, heard of us have you? I'm not surprised, the herd's pretty small right now, but we're the best at what we do… you do know what we do here right? NO? Then why the- you know what, give me your profile. C'mon give me your information! _(If you want to enter your OC in "the herd", please place their profile in the reviews as follows. If I like him/her, I'll send you a PM. Please respond to it so I know you've acknowledged it.)_

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age: colt/filly 13-17, stallion/mare 18+ _

_Type: Unicorn, Earth, Pegasus_

_Color:_

_Mane:_

_Body: tall, short, skinny, fat, etc._

_Cutie mark:_

_Skills: demolition, muscle, tech, basically… what can you contribute to in an operation._

_History: short biography of your OC._

_Personality:_

_Are you aware that your OC could die later: Yes or No._

_Anything else:_

_(Resume) Humph_, I don't know, let's see what Mister Moneybags has to say about this… Oh look, the stallion himself.

Hehe, would ya look at this little shmuck, eh? Hey Pyro, come on buddy laugh with me!

AHA, What a shmuck!

AHAHAHOHOHO! Wanna make some bits or something kid, that's what this business is all about right? You think you have what it takes? Well let me tell you right now, you ain't ready. I can tell just by lookin' at cha'. Don't cha' know...when they have nopony else, they always come too the herd. _Pfft_, sure, a few jobs are illegal, but we get some easy ones. Yeah grunt, sometimes it's as easy as sellin' some alcohol to Berry Punch, or teachin' a certain somepony a little lesson for a quick bit. But then there are others… Like heists, or makin' a kill. Are you willing to do something like that? Really, _humph_, let me run you by our laws, yes, yes we have rules we're not animals jack-hole. That's not the point! Anyways, back to the laws, Pyro run em' by the rookie.

Yes sir, with pleasure sir! Rule number one: No giving alcohol, drugs, or anything of the sort to kids… If you do, you're dead. Rule number two: Never be seen with authorities. Rule number three: The mission comes first, before anything else. Rule number four: When asked for any information, the answer must be the truth. Rule number five: Appointments must absolutely be respected. Rule number six: Don't go to pubs or clubs. Uh… and I think that's all boss…

Nice work Pyro, now go burn something.

YES SIR!

Celestia bless that little devil, where were we? Oh right… I like you kid, perhaps against my better judgment… I'll see what I can do. Don't get too excited now, but if ya play your cards right and don't do anything dumb…You might make it here.

* * *

><p>If you'd like to, submit your OC and heshe may become a full fledged mafioso...or die trying. I'm ALWAYS going to accept more so if you read this late, hurry up!


	2. New Recruits

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_most chapters will follow an order similar to this: Introduce new gang members, mission, introduce gang members, mission. Rinse and Repeat.

_Solar Flare belongs to Tried and True_

_Arkane belongs to FurryGoose_

_Striker belongs to kabal1337_

_Axis belongs to DarkCheshire13_

_Dante/Burning Sparkle belongs to TV adict_

* * *

><p><strong>New Recruits<strong>

Here's what's what: Mister Moneybags is a tall twenty-five year old Earth pony. His body; a spring green, his mane; dirty blonde and neatly combed backwards, he usually adorns himself with a gold watch on his left fore-hoof, a black vest with grey stripes (everypony in the gang wears this piece of the outfit), and yellow sunglasses. He has been the godfather of "The Herd" since its creation, as soon as he became the godfather he earned his cutie mark; three small sacks overflowing with bits. So what's the difference between him and the next gang boss? Mister Moneybags is an educated, refined stallion; born and raised in Canterlot. He has no tragic past, his parents aren't dead…in fact his childhood career was quite the luxurious one. So why would somepony like him head a criminal organization? Easy, because he was good at it…and it was fun. Nothing thrills Moneybags more than when a plan comes into fruition. His style of managing the crew was also a little out there, you see Moneybags will actively participate in a job. He will _always_ be on the front lines of a gang war, and he would most likely give his life for another member of the family. Everypony in the herd willingly trusted Moneybags, not just for his sheer dedication to his syndicate, but also for his very cordial smile.

Pyro; a unicorn, is an average-sized seventeen year old pyromaniac and arsonist. His body is orange, his hair; an auburn afro with crimson streaks, his cutie mark; a fire pit. This guy is the impiety of the word "spaz". Seriously, he's freaking crazy man, his likes: fire, spicy food, fire, explosions, fire, and death_ by_ fire. The colt's random fits of insanity can only be solved by either setting something aflame, or smoking. Moneybags bailed him out of jail and employed him as the co-manager of Ponyville's Joke Shop, the other manager being Moneybags himself.

Doll Face is a young filly at age fourteen; is purple and her mane's always tucked under her brown beret; she mostly keeps to herself, the only exception being when she's with Moneybags. You will learn more of her later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mister Moneybags<strong>_

_**Time:**_ _Midnight_

_**Location:**_ _Ponyville, The Joke Shop, one candle atop a table in a side room._

"Well, well, well…" Mister Moneybags aired as he observed the line of delinquents facing him. The new recruits had no idea what they were going to do in the gang, but all of them had come to the herd as soon as they heard they were in need of soldiers, _probably because they have nowhere else to go… _Almost every single one of the miscreants was a shade of black…except one that stood out. "The white pegasus," boss called.

"_**ACK,"**_ The addressed pegasus shouted in surprise, "y-yes sir."

"My name ain't sir kid, call me Moneybags." the Mafioso insisted.

Pyro shot up. _**"WHAT THE HELL?**_ I call you sir all the time!" Pyro interjected.

"Pyro, _**SHADDUP!"**_ Moneybags ordered the flame-obsessed unicorn.

The messy red-headed pegasus continued, "R-right sorry Mister Moneybags," the feathered stallion stuttered.

"What's ya name kid." Moneybags asked.

"Solar Flare…or, Sol," he answered.

"I'll call ya whatever the hell I want."

"Or you can call me whatever the hell you want…"

"Why are you so nice kid? Grow a backbone! You know where you are right?" the crook asserted.

"Yeah…sorry,"

"Ugh, for the love of-don't say ya sorry. Come on!" Moneybags drawled as he proceeded to get up in the newbies grill. "Jeez…you're so young, and in good shape too…you said you've worked in a gang before, all you've ever known or some crap like that?"

"Yes, and it was a damn good one to." Sol remarked.

"That's what I'm lookin' for kid, you've still got a lot to learn, but what the hell…welcome to the herd." Moneybags hugged the pegasus with his trademark grin on his face. Afterwards, he supplied Sol with the gang outfit and a black switch blade.

"Yes sir, I mean Mister Moneybags, thank you." Sol concluded his initiation humbly.

Moneybags then switched his attention to the Midnight black unicorn whose brown mane covered his left eye. The boss approached him. "Who…are you?" he questioned.

"Arkane, at your service," he tried to sound sincere.

"I'll be honest kid. You look like a bitch."

"…what?" Arkane aired, dumbfounded.

"Is that your cutie mark; a purple fireball?" Moneybags interrogated.

"Uh, yeah, why do you care?"

"Why's it purple?"

"I don't freaking know it's just purple!"

"…that's gay."

"Agh…Wha-why…you're an idiot." The unicorn rebuked incredulously.

"Hmm…what are you good at?"

"Eh, I can blow stuff up…"

"_**I LIKE HIM!"**_ yelled Pyro.

"Pyro, _**SHADDUP!"**_Moneybags matched his annoying underling's voice. "Fine…you're in. try not to do anything dumb." He passed on another uniform and knife to the stallion.

"Jee, thanks…"

Moneybags could have sworn the unicorn muttered something under his breath, but it didn't matter_. He'll warm up; _the Mafioso figured _it takes time._ He made his way for the grey stallion in the middle of the line; he had a crosshair as his cutie mark, and an unusual blue-grey mane that reached down his legs. There was a cold air around him.

The earth pony opened his mouth, but was quickly silenced when Moneybags put his mouth next to his ear.

"I've seen your type…yeah I know you asshole…you must think your hot shit right? All these colts littered over the room, they have no idea what they're doing, am I right? What's ya name, guy?"

The stallions reply was like dragon claws scratching a chalk board, "Striker."

Mister Moneybags lowered his voice an octave, it was now an intimidating, ominous voice "You may be good with a crossbow Striker, but let me tell you…you cross me, or anyone else in the herd…I'll break ya legs…I'll make ya watch as I tear out your innards…and I'll throw ya corpse in the forest, where the wolves can have ya."

Striker displayed no emotion; his visage was the same as ever.

"Other than that, welcome to the herd." he hurriedly embraced the other stallion for a split-second before handing over his gear.

"What is this?" Striker noticed his equipment was distinct from the others'. In addition to the vest and switch -blade, he received a repeating, lever-action wooden crossbow; attached was a long coal-black scope and a quiver of multi-purpose arrows. "Such excellent craftsmanship," the stallion ventilated his disbelief.

"Don't waste it." Moneybags said emptily as he moved away. _Jeez, look at this freaking kid. _He thought as he went for the next black stallion, this one was a pegasus, with a contradicting messy white mane and a bright red streak in it. "Hey, hey, a red X as a _cutie_ mark. Not something you see every day."

The addressed pony's tone was headstrong, and full of life. "Axis, call me Axis. I can fight."

"Oh, yeah"

Axis must have seen Mister Moneybags' eyebrows rise from behind his sunglasses.

"Yeah and I think I do it pretty well too!"

"Okay…hit me."

"W-What!" Axis took a step back in confusion.

"Come on; punch me as hard as you can. I wanna see ya do it!" The boss instigated.

"tch, alright." Axis remarked acceptingly as he reeled his fore- hoof. _POCK! _He slammed Moneybags' face.

"_**SIR!"**_ Doll Face erupted.

"Relax, Doll… I'm good." The spring green pony spat out a bit of blood. "You have potential, but cha' got no technique." he explained. "Lemme show ya how it's done." Moneybags rose onto his hind legs and nailed Axis in the jaw.

The pegasus couldn't get up; he was in complete shock. _Ugh, I hope I didn't hurt the poor kid too badly._ "Get up kid, ya fine."

Axis did as instructed, and spat out a tooth.

"Ain't ya glad you're in the herd? HUH? Come on why don't cha' turn that frown upside down!"

Axis smiled after spitting out some more blood.

_Damn, kid's got a pair… _the fighter handed his fellow combatant his suit and knife.

"Oh, Celestia, whaddya know another black stallion, right?" his guess was confirmed when he met the jet-black unicorn with a long bright red mane. "Holy shit f*** ass burger on a mother f***ing sandwich, is that a skull…with bleeding eye holes."

"Yeah, I can raise the dead." the owner of the cutie mark proclaimed.

"You can raise…the dead?"

"Yup,"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think you're lying."

"I'm not kidding." he chuckled. "I'm Dante."

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

"Well my real name is Burning Sparkle."

"Burning… _Sparkle?"_

"Ye-"

"No. I'm not callin' ya Dante and I'm not gonna call ya Burning _Sparkle _from now on, ya name's burn."

"Burn," Burning Sparkle stated stupidly, "you're kidding?"

Pyro affirmed his approval, _**"I LIKE IT! BUUURRRNNN!"**_

"_**SHUT UP!" **_now everypony except Moneybags yelled at the spastic colt.

"Anyways, welcome to the herd kid… here's ya shit." Moneybags quickly gave away the last set of gear.

"You don't wanna know more about me?"

"You kidding! I have your review for that! Oh crap, broke the fourth wall. Should probably add that to the list of laws…"

* * *

><p>"Welcome, all of you, to the herd." Mister Moneybags announced. "And here's to many a good bit." They all drank a glass of wine, celebrating the new bonds forged that night. "do any of you have any questions, any at all?"<p>

"Yeah, why the hell are you wearing sunglasses in the dark?" Arkane inquired obnoxiously.

* * *

><p>Next time: Carrot Top needs "The Herd" to impede the business of sweet apple acres. How will the crew handle this kind of job, especially when miscommunication is running rampant? Find out next time in "The Herd".<p>

P.S: It's never too late to join the gang.


	3. All according to plan

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _To those of you I said would appear...wait for the next chapter . Remember the formula, recruits, mission, recruits, mission. Rinse and Repeat. Without further ado...

* * *

><p><strong>All according to plan<strong>

_**Carrot Top**_

**_Time:_**_ 2:30 AM_

_**Location:**_ _Ponyville, The Joke Shop, same side-room as before._

Carrot Top cautiously entered the dim side-room. A couple of colts whistled flirtatiously from behind the young mare's flank as she ambled toward the single candle in the gloomy space. The vanilla pony sat herself in a plain chair, a few feet away from the lone, burning wax.

Seemingly from thin air; Mister Moneybags materialized into the seat opposite Carrot Top's. "Well, well, well…What can_ we_ do for _you_ miss Top?" Moneybags' tone was kind and gentle, opposed to his usual narcissistic demeanor; probably because he knew he was dealing with a customer, and not another fledging.

Carrot Top felt the eyes of the stallions burning into her pelt, but with this in mind she pushed forward bravely. "I've an offer for your gang, Mister Moneybags." she expected the Mafioso would jump on the opportunity like a dragon on gold.

The boss humbly smiled, "Hey, Burn, get this fine young mare a drink will ya'?"

The addressed stallion (whose real name was Dante) seized two mugs in a magical aura and brought the two their beverages. "My name's not really Burn by the way, it's-"

"Shaddup Burn, she doesn't care." The boss informed the thug in a mocking voice.

Dante brushed off the crude remark with a harrumph and trotted back into the darkness.

Carrot Top lightly pushed the mug forward, "I'm sorry…I don't drink alcohol."

"What a coincidence…" Mister Moneybags chugged the contents of the beverage heartily, "neither do I."

The befuddled mare discovered that it was merely apple cider (which has little to no amounts of alcohol.) "My apologies, I thought-"

"You thought what Top? Did you think we'd try getting you drunk? We aren't that bad!" He barely stifled a snicker.

"No…but I should expect less than adequate from a pony that wears sunglasses at night."

"OOOooo…" Everypony clamorously bellowed.

"I'm with you!" Arkane bayed from the hidden crowd.

Mister Moneybags ignored the insubordinate's comment, "…touché, my amigo…so whaddya want?" he asked flagrantly.

Carrot Top drew in a small breath before she spoke. "As you know, Sweet Apple Acres has been a struggling farm for a long time. The apple family never had much of a booming affair until recently…I'm sure you've heard of the whole Flim-Flam incident already, ever since then the farm's fame has increased exponentially, as well as it's owners' income. I on the other hoof, own a failing carrot farm in close proximity to Sweet Apple Acres' expanse. And frankly, the place is bad for business, and my family's earnings are in decline because of ponies buying apple cider instead of _our_ carrots."

"So since they're going up, you're going down."

"…Basically."

"So what're we gonna do? You want us to…" The spring-green mobster raised a crossbow from below the table, "take care of em?"

"_**NO!"**_ Carrot Top shook the crude table violently as she pounded both fore-hooves on top of it, "I would never ask for that!"

"Okay, okay, calm down…it was just a suggestion."

"_**W-IT'S NOT A GOOD ONE!"**_

Axis calmly approached the bewildered pony from the side and placed a hoof on her shoulder, "Okay, well, I think we should all take a deep breath and-"

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME!"**_ the panicked mare back-hoofed the jet-black pegasus, hard.

Sol stepped in between the two. "Hey, hey, easy now…let's not do anything stupid, like trying to fight an entire gang on your own. " said the rookie, carefully apropos of Carrot Top; his white face filled with anxiousness "we're not going to hurt you…or at least I won't, can't really say the same for Axis. After all you did kind of knock him on his ass."

"I'm about to bucking lose it Sol!" the fighter warned.

I'm sorry is any of this consoling working? I'm new at this." Sol shamelessly asked.

Carrot Top was struggling to catch her breath; it was so hard for her to impede the incoming tears. "I would never, ever, ask anypony to do that!"

"Then _**WHADDYA WANT!"**_ Mister Moneybags was infuriated with the uncooperative mare.

"Just…I don't know…destroy it!"

"You want us to get rid of the_ entirety_ of Sweet Apple Acres?"

"NO! Maybe…The barn, that's where they keep all of their work animals and supplies, take that out and they'll be back to where they were in no time."

Moneybags paused…he was deep in thought.

_Please…please don't refuse… _thought the carrot farmer.

The spring-green gangster cracked a greedy smirk, "What's in it for us?"

Carrot Top had already predetermined what the pay would be. "If you do this…we'll split our total monthly earnings with you fifty-fifty."

"Sixty-forty,"

"Bu-" she was about to argue but realized she was in no position at all to do so. "Fine then, just get it done."

"O'course."

* * *

><p>So Moneybags developed a practical plan of action for the herd's task. First, he split the gang into three small squads. The explosives team: Sol and Arkane; would infiltrate the barn and botch it with flammable oil and small explosives. The over watch team: Striker, Pyro, and Moneybags; would provide surveillance of Applejack while she is late-night apple bucking and warn the other teams of her movements, as well as handling the actual detonation of the objective (and serve as back-up if need be.) And the security team: Axis, Dante, and Doll Face; would make sure that the rest of the Apple family would not interfere with the job by keeping a keen eye on them inside of their house (though hopefully, they'd be asleep the whole time.)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arkane<strong>_

_**Time:**_ _the next night, 2:00 AM_

_**Location:** Sweet Apple Acres' Barn, dimly lit with Arkane's horn._

Sol and Arkane were halfway through their repertoire of supplies. The white pegasus threw another stick of dynamite on the pile "So…hehe, how did you get into this line of work?"

Arkane was a bit annoyed with the younger stallion, he would much rather focus on the job he was trying to get along with. However, he believed his curious co-worker at least deserved an explanation. "Tch, I've done way worse than this bud. I always hung around with the wrong crowd y'know, not that that's a bad thing! I grew up with this kind of stuff. Why?"

"Just tryin' to make conversation brony," Sol continued with another stick of dynamite in his mouth "I grew up like this too…well, I can't really say that! I mean we did shakedowns, small store break-ins and the like, but my bro's gang didn't do any of this arson bull-crap."

"Your brother was a godfather?" The unicorn asked.

"The best…until," He stopped talking for a mere second, before moving on to another subject. "Y'know what's weird?"

Arkane honestly could care less about what his co-worker thought was weird but asked anyway. "Jee, why don't cha tell me Sol?" He said sarcastically.

"We have televisions…"

"Yeah,"

"And we have enormous, bustling cities…"

"Uh-huh,"

"And Ovens, Hot air balloons and tons of other electrical equipment…"

"Eeyup,"

"But we're led by a _princess_, living in a _castle_, guarded by ponies in _centurion_ armor, and the only form of gunpowder we have is in _confetti cannons_?"

"What's your point?"

"_**WHAT THE BUCK IS WRONG WITH THE SYSTEM?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dante<strong> _

_**Time:** 2:30 AM_

_**Location:**_ _The Apple House, Big Macintosh's bedroom._

It was easy breaking into the house; the Apple family must have felt very secure if they kept all of their windows open. Dante was keeping watch over Big Macintosh in his bedroom; while Doll face had the same situation with Apple Bloom, and Axis observed Granny Smith's slumber. The workhorse was sound asleep. _At this rate, we should have no problem at all, not that I couldn't handle this big lug if he woke up…_ Suddenly, a loud bark came from behind the black unicorn. The small herder dog known as Winona had discovered them. _Horse apples! We didn't know there was a dog!_ He quickly materialized a colossal dark claw; smashing the poor dog into the opposite wall. _Oh Celestia…that was close… _

"Who're you?" Big Macintosh asked fiercely.

There was no point in making up stupid excuses, the only way Dante could stop this behemoth from interfering was taking him down, "Your worst nightmare!"

_CRASH!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Axis<strong>_

_**Time:** 2:45 AM_

_**Location:** Granny Smith's Bedroom._

Axis heard the earsplitting break of a window coming from the other room. It was a mystery how the old Granny Smith could still sleep after such a noise. The curdling screams arousing from the violent fight outside nearly drove the jet-black pegasus to abandon his post. "Why am I stuck with the boring job?"

"_**WHO SAID THAT?"**_ the frightened granny yelped in fear.

"Oh you heard that, you heard _**THAT?"**_

"What're yawl doin' in ma house?"

Axis wasn't exactly an esteemed Cloudsdale graduate, but he figured tricking this old hag wouldn't be too hard. "Right, well-"

_BONG!_ The old mare hit the stallion in the head with a nearby frying pan.

The pain seared in his skull, "OW! What the- what's wrong with you?"

Granny Smith took hold of a kettle and once again smacked him upside the head.

"For the love of Celestia, please stop hitting me!"

"_**DIE, HEATHON!"**_ she was now menacingly waving a glass jar between her hooves.

Axis had enough. "You think I won't hit an old pony?_** I'LL HIT AN OLD PONY!" **_the pegasus bucked the elder's face with all his might. She lost consciousness. _**"COME AT ME!"**_ bragged the airborne gangster.

"Did you just hit ma granny in the face?" Apple bloom was standing completely still beside the open door, mouth agape.

"Uuu…no," _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_

"Ah thought yawl was hired to protect us from thieves."

The statement made sense when Axis saw Doll Face giving him the: _you feather-brained dipshit _look.

"Well you see there's a very good explanation for all this. First, _**UNCONSIOUS!"**_ he sucker punched the blank flank without a second thought.

Doll Face's expression was a lazy one. "Wow…you punched an old, crippled pony _and_ a small, innocent filly in one night. What, a guy."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Striker<em>**

_**Time:** 4:00 A.M_

_**Location:** a small hill, just a mile out from the barn._

_Where are they… it's nearly dawn and the cowpony's almost done. _Striker steadily adjusted his crossbow's scope to the scuffle moving toward the barn. "Boss, you might wanna have a look at this."

Moneybags reared up behind the scope "Gah! Idiot! If that giant workhorse doesn't kill him, I will. Stay here!" the Mafioso rolled down the hill and into the trees.

Striker watched from afar as Dante was struggling with Big Macintosh.

Not only was the unicorn going up against the largest stallion in Ponyville, but he was hindered by his worry of killing the brute. And it was very possible that Macintosh had no such worry.

Now, Applejack was aiding her massive brother's assault, and Axis had also jumped into the fray.

The battle was large-scale. Trees collapsed from Dante's tempestuous dark claws reaching for Applejack; whom skillfully dodged every one.

At the same time, Axis and Big Mac were in the hoof-fight of their lives. It seemed every punch gradually drained the other's life. It was at this point Striker had an idea…an image. It was a nasty, evil, rancid image_. If I blow up the barn now…then I'd kill the two still inside, but…all the more bits for me!_ He chuckled at the thought _but first, hehe, I'll need this idiot!_ "Hey Pyro, could you come over here for a sec?"

Pyro stumbled on over with a cigarette in his mouth. "What?"

"See that barn…just look at all those…explosives!"

Pyro dropped the smoke, "y-y-yeah…"

"I know Mister Moneybags said that we should wait for them to get out but…well, I just can't help myself. Can you?"

"…"

"Come on buddy," Striker placed an arrow with a small rag covering the front. "Give me a light."

Pyro's entire body was shaking. "No!"

"_**WHAT?"**_

"No! I- I won't go back on the boss like that." Pyro turned around, lighting another smoke. "I can't go back…on my family."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Pyro. Because now I'm gonna have to kill you." The earth pony mercilessly shanked the unicorn's neck.

Pyro fell onto his back, "Why…Striker…we were…family." Pyro choked on his own blood.

The stabs continued. Piercing the young colt's body until his whole body was an ocean of blood, guts, and stomach fluids.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pyro<em>**

_**Time:** just after death_

_**Location:** unknown._

_Guys, Oh shit, I see a light. I see a bucking light I…I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die, I…I just met so many great friends…I…I know I could be annoying…and I know I got on every ponies nerves but…I'm not even sure, that, they got a chance to meet the real me…I…I really don't want to die…it's not fair…hopefully, the gang didn't think that I was such a freak…I just wanted to fit in…be accepted…ah shit I'm crying…I'm such a baby…I…I'm so glad…I met all of you…even if the feeling's not mutual…I'll miss all of you. Bye…pals._

* * *

><p>Striker set the arrow alight and fired it straight into the barn, just as Sol and Arkane threw themselves out.<p>

"_**SOL!"**_ Arkane shouted to his comrade.

"_**I GOT YOU!"**_ Sol lifted the unicorn in his hooves and flew for his life.

_BOOM!_

* * *

><p>Next Time: more recruits...and what will become of Striker and the rest of the gang?<p>

We're always looking for more ponies! R&R as always!


	4. Repercussions

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_Guys, make sure I can PM you first. Then submit your OC. If you weren't anonymous and I didn't respond to you…tough luck, I didn't like your character, don't freak about it. That being said.

_Firework belongs to Nwtp-dreamer_

_Quantum belongs to thebluemage1_

_Crackle belongs to UpsidePickle_

_Anarchy belongs to Poisonkash_

_Cryo belongs to Xionic13_

_Cloud Chaser belongs to Arceusgod_

* * *

><p>"Backstabbers put on a front that appears accommodating, loyal, and yes, even sacrificial. Then, without warning, they raise their knife, and by the time you see the glint of the blade, it's almost always too late."<p>

– Les Parrot

* * *

><p><strong>Repercussions<strong>

_**Cloud Chaser**_

_**Time: **__11:48 PM_

_**Location: **__Ponyville, Joke Shop_

The night was chilly as ever. Every house in Ponyville was in a state of absolute tranquility. Save for one. While the majority of the store's lights were out, one eerie candle illuminated the back window. It was barely noticeable…just what Cloud Chaser was looking for.

The winged, sky-blue filly lingered awkwardly behind the door. She knew that they wouldn't let strangers in until exactly midnight. But she had time to spare. The truth was Cloud Chaser was a bit nervous…alright, maybe terrified. According to the rumors, the herd was a ruthless group of hardened criminals. She heard whispers of ponies that showed no mercy, killed without hesitation, and felt no remorse. _Still, _the thirteen-year-old pegasus pondered while looking at the ground, _sounds fun_.

Some would call her brave, most would call her brash, but she didn't care. Make no mistake. While a couple of bits weren't bad…she was in it for the fun. Despite knowing absolutely nothing about breaking the law, she came to the herd first.

"Pretty ballsy," The husky compliment came from a meter out, more or less.

Cloud sharply raised her head to adhere the bulky stallion.

This new pegasus seemed to be at least three years older than Cloud. His coat was a hard orange, and his mane was a messy mixture of blue and white. "What are you doing here?" The newcomer interrupted Cloud's observing.

"What do you think I'm doing tall, dark, and ugly?" She remarked.

The insult bounced right off of him, "Wow, and I thought my little sister was immature…do your parents know where you are?" He asked plainly.

This drew a laugh from the sky-blue wiseass "Good one! Hehe, parents, who needs em'?"

"Oh, I get it." The filly's vague hint had reached him. "My name's Firework by the way, yours?"

The sarcastic filly just shook her head sideways and smiled.

"Pfft, fine." They both waited by the door; uncomfortably silent, until the next wannabe gangster showed up.

"Ah reckon this is the place." A distinct southern dialect arose from the bowels of the night. Before long, the owner of the accent; an eighteen-year-old, white earth stallion adorned with a Stetson, made himself at home with the other delinquents. His long, shaggy, pink mane evoked a muffled giggle from both Cloud Chaser and Firework. "Ahm Quantum, pleasure to meet cha'!" the hill-pony greeted with an overly eccentric tone.

"Firework, thug for hire," They bumped hooves. Quantum had eventually taken notice of the winged filly casually leaning on the wall of the Joke Shop. "Well howdy there friend." He tipped his hat.

"I'm not your friend cowpony, so back off." Cloud hoped her front was intimidating.

"Alright, fair enough…Still happy to meet cha' though."

_These guys aren't that bad, _the proud filly thought with a sneer _I can hold my own here._

"_**HI!" **_A certain tenderfoot's high-pitched shout nearly gave Cloud a heart attack. "I'm Crackle, it's so great to meet all of you, I'm so excited, just, _**AAAHHH!**_ You know? I'm so pumped, let's bucking _**ATTACK!**_ I'm so ready guys!" The bubbly light-yellow earth filly shocked Cloud Chaser. Not only was there another mare striving for the herd, but she was also Cloud's own age, give-or-take a year.

Only five minutes and so many ponies were being introduced to Cloud's world. But there was still more to come.

There was a drop in temperature…a blue unicorn male; with a carefree black and blue mane joined the band. He looked harmless, with a small, annoying grin permanently plastered onto his muzzle.

Something about him unsettled Cloud, the air was just…cold…this indescribable wind emitted from the horned stallion.

Everypony stared uncertainly at the stranger.

The unicorn sat directly under the window "Sup', I'm Cryo."

"Hi! I'm Crackle! And I'm…" Crackle went off on her life story.

Meanwhile, a white-grey earth filly wearing a ragged hood and cloth on her hooves, trotted out of the darkness. "The party," She stopped in the middle of the bunch "has arrived!"

"Hi The Party, my name's Crackle!" Crackle bounced unremitting, completely devoid of Cryo for this new, _new _pony.

"No, actually, call me Anarchy!"

This was one of the most diverse assortments of ponies in Equestria, and soon, they would all be part of one, big, dysfunctional family. Finally, the door opened. And what waited beyond was an experience the likes of which any of them couldn't have imagined.

* * *

><p>The recruits ambled into a dank room, which housed only a long table and candle.<p>

Cloud Chaser was scared for her life.

"_**HEY!"**_ The herd bellowed for the three fillies that had arrived. No doubt, every single one of them would pounce on the fillies if they had the chance. Yeah, most of them would have definitely had their way with Cloud, Anarchy, and Crackle…then kill them without a thought. Try to imagine, hardly being able to converse with anypony outside the herd. Having little to no time for yourself, constantly worried that you'll die for some reason, or worse…go to jail for the rest of your life. The pressure was overwhelming. Knowing that every day could be your last, wouldn't you do the same? Just to get it out of the way.

However, good old Mister Moneybags wouldn't have that. _**"STOP!" **_his command had taken immediate effect.

Doll Face put her hoof on his shoulder, but he quickly threw it off. Sheer rage boiled within his entire body. Moneybags would _never_ get over Pyro's death. He had always treated Pyro like dirt, like an insignificant cur. Moneybags bailed him out, raised him, virtually, Pyro was his son. And some asshole with a knife took all that from him. Never again…"Hey there rooks. You're lucky. This initiation's gonna be a little different..._**AXIS!"**_

The addressed pegasus flipped a switch excitedly.

What Cloud saw hit her like a freight train, "Dear Celestia…" before them, a bright light blared on what was Striker; he had been chained to the nearby brick wall.

"Bastard tried to bite his own tongue!" Moneybags strolled over to the prisoner. "Newbies, for your initiation you have to watch _everything_…and don't look away, no matter what." He undid the piece of cloth in the betrayer's mouth. "Any final words, Striker?"

The backstabber looked Moneybags in the eye, and then spat in his face. "I was just lookin' out for number one."

He had Moneybags' adulation. "In a weird way…I kind of respect that." He put the cloth back in Striker's mouth. "Alright fighter, you're up."

Axis blazed into the prisoner's view, before brutally pounding both of his hooves into Striker's face. His smile got bigger every time he punched the murderers jaw, blood splattering all over the wall and him. "This is for Pyro!" A loud crack erupted from the spot, Axis had broken Strikers left foreleg against the hard surface he was tied to. "This is for the herd!" A spontaneous snap shook Cloud Chaser; Axis had broken his other foreleg, _**"AND THIS IS FOR ME!"**_ he suddenly head-butted the glutton for punishment's head against the brick wall, ending Axis' session. "Arkane…he's all yours."

The midnight black unicorn teleported in front of Striker.

So far, Striker remained stolid. Never giving his torturers the satisfaction of expressing pain, that was about to change.

Arkane held his gaze with the backstabber…and then blew his eyes up, in a magnificent purple flame.

The screams were deafening, despite having his mouth covered, it pierced Cloud like an icy sword. The immense pain…she almost threw up. She took a chance and looked at the other hopefuls. Most were the same as her, except for Crackle and Cryo. Their smiles were actually growing, they hadn't been so happy in their entire existence.

"Vengeance…" Arkane ended his session.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solar Flare<strong>_

_**Time: **12:25 AM_

Dante took a stand.

Sol put a hoof on his back "Please, Dante. Don't do this."

"Pfft, what's the matter Sol? You want him?"

"No…Dante this, isn't right."

"Isn't right, this bastard killed Pyro and you-"

"I know that Dante. But we're no better than him if we go through with this."

"Don't hold me back Sol." Dante jumped in front of the prisoner, shaping a scythe with magic.

"_**NO!"**_ in an instant, Sol sent an arrow directly into Striker's heart.

In his last moments, Striker turned his head slightly toward the direction the arrow had come from, and gave one last defiant smile before passing away.

"_**WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"**_ Moneybags was about to burst.

"The ends do _**NOT**_ justify the means!" Sol dropped the crossbow. "We_ couldn't_ just torture him like that, if we did, we'd be no better than him! And if you guys think the opposite…then kill me."

Moneybags paused "…Doll."

Doll Face was startled, "Y-yes sir, I mean, Mister Moneybags?"

"How many lieutenants do we have?"

"Uh…well we're supposed to have two but…Pyro's dead."

"Congrats, kid." Mister Money bags smiled and slapped on his sunglasses. "Sorry kid, I mean…lieutenant."

Sol was frozen in stupor.

"You stood your ground. When everypony else wanted Striker to suffer for what he did. You went with your gut, and did what was right. You were under pressure, and you grabbed the bull by the horns. You're a leader kid, I can see it."

Everypony gawked at the announcement.

"Oh, almost forgot, welcome to the herd rooks!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Derpy Hooves needs protection from herself...and something else.<p>

Always accepting OC's, as long as they're good, and I can PM you. R&R as always.


	5. The Flock

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_yeah...some of you guys may want to change your OC's names. It's just, I have alot of "stars" in there. However, while some of your names may be used by other authors,like Solar Flare (which I've seen too often), I'll keep it that way. After seeing the new episode...Upsidepickle, do you really want your OC to have the same name as a "special"dragon? You guys might just not respond so if you dont say anything I'll keep the names. Without further ado...

* * *

><p>"Death is the tyrant of imagination."<p>

-Barry Cornwall

* * *

><p><strong>The Flock<strong>

_**Mister Moneybags**_

_**Time: **__4:30 PM_

_**Location: **__Ponyville, Town Square_

Mister Moneybags had decided to take a leisurely stroll through town today. Just to inhale some fresh air, get some exercise. Occasionally, he would run into a fellow gang member on the street. His henchman would almost always wave to greet their godfather, which infuriated him. They were all supposed to refrain from interacting with one another outside of the Joke Shop. But for _some_ reason they couldn't help themselves. Moneybags had hoped the last mission's failure would encourage his gang to sharpen their awareness of the rules.

Unfortunately, the herd loved acting like idiots.

Anarchy, Crackle, and Cloud Chaser were the devious trio. Constantly playing mischievous pranks on their poor, horribly unaware victims; they built a reputation.

Quantum was incessantly corralled by the local mares. Moneybags guessed that he had some kind of appleloosan charm or something. Whatever it was, it worked.

Firework had the same problem…Why? Why in Equestria do girls like the dark, reserved pony that ignores them? Is it alluring? What garbage.

As for Cryo, he's a freak. With that crazy grin…Everypony couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the smiling sadist.

But the _worst_ was Sol, Arkane, Axis and Dante. Trotting about in their chummy little clique; inseparable morons they were.

Mister Moneybags ceased his otiose walk; and proceeded to admire the stone statue of an earth pony rearing in a small basin of water.

The glorious statue had stood proudly within the town square for as long as anypony could remember.

_Jeez,_ he thought with a huff. _This stone mare, so confident and sure she seems…I wish I could lead like that. _The boss was still grieving for Pyro, and how that job could have gone so much better if he had been a more capable godfather.

After the barn exploded everypony within the blast radius was knocked unconscious. Except for Doll Face; who hurriedly concealed everypony in the nearby bushes. If it wasn't for her, they'd all be rotting in prison.

The Apple Family woke up with severe amnesia, no doubt they will eventually remember what happened, but it was dark anyways so they'd never recall any of the herd's identities. Applejack's allies however, sealed Moneybags' fate. The volcanic fire had alerted the cowpony's friends, one of which was Twilight Sparkle. The lavender pony had swept away the devastating fire with her powerful magic, and with the combined effort of all of Applejack's friends; healed the decimated barn in a day.

The herd received nothing from Carrot Top.

Moneybags hated losing; he swore from that day forth every single mission would be successful no matter what the cost.

_Hehe…what's wrong with me? Am I bored? _The mobster peered into the crystal clear water of the pool, spotting his reflection. _Yeah…I'm bored…but I suppose there's nothin' I can do about it. After all, it's not like some poor sap's just gonna fall out of the sky into this conveniently placed pool. Ha, wow, imagine if somepony actually did that just after I thought it. That would be so bucking ironic! I mean the chances of that happening are like, what? A million to one, no kidding, that would be so funny. I'm not even joking I would-" _

A deafening explosion sounded off fromoverhead.

Amidst the panic of the town's residents a grey pegasus with a blonde mane was fired into the soaking installation from a cloud of coal-black smoke in the sky.

"Oh come on," The reluctant stallion dove into the water. He clenched the filly's mane in his teeth and vigorously threw her out. "Come on kid, wake up!"

The filly didn't respond.

The criminal crammed down her chest with his fore hooves. With no results, he prodded her neck in search of an obstruction, but to no avail. "You're gonna make me do it aren't you?" The chagrin gangster said aloud. He opened the girl's mouth and pressed his muzzle onto her mouth.

Mister Moneybags knew CPR, and because of that, he acted. Why would he purposefully draw attention to himself like that? He would not be able to live with himself if he didn't. A civilian's life was just as important as his own. That's the line between him, and the monsters. His crew had a moral code, a sense of right and wrong, and above all else; limits.

The pegasus Ditzy Doo (known widely as Derpy Hooves) instinctively coughed up a horrendous mix of puke and water. Like a phoenix's rebirth, her eyes flickered open; she awoke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Derpy Hooves<strong>_

_**Time: **__thirty minutes earlier._

_**Location: **__Ponyville's Clouds._

The klutzy mail-pony soared through the heavens with purpose. She was determined to prove her worth to her employer. She had delivered many packages to and from the same griffon before.

Her favorite regular lived on the outskirts of Cloudsdale in a large estate, and was always so nice to her. While "Derpy Hooves" had a track record for accidentally destroying parcels and packages in an absurd way, the griffon had prompted her to never give up and stay true to herself.

But he had his fair share of strange habits…for one, no matter how many times Derpy would ask; he refused to share his name. Not only that, his letters were only signed with a single letter, "A."

She never questioned as to why the mysterious foreigner did this, but he was kind, so she left it alone. Also, she was instructed to refrain from looking through the griffon's mail.

Ditzy Doo noticed she was fluttering past the town hall, which she had seriously crippled recently. At the side of that was the town statue…and a pony she had never seen before!

Ditzy gasped. _A new pony! I have to make a good first impression. Maybe he'll be my friend! _She veered toward the handsome stallion. _Oh wow, he's so…so; _the pariah saw his golden shades glisten in the sunlight. _Amazing… _Ditzy blushed. _I, I have to get rid of this stuff;_ _a mail-pony isn't really the hottest image in Equestria. _The pegasus relieved herself of her uniform, as well as the small package she had been escorting, onto a small tuft of cloud before heading towards the handsome detour.

She realized her mistake too late.

_Oh crap, my supplies can't float on clouds!_ She swerved back for her belongings. Then the bag disintegrated in gunpowder and flames…everything went black, and she was seized by sleep.

_Ow…what happened? _The filly was being brought back. _Is somepony kissing me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mister Moneybags<strong>_

_**Time: **__12:30 P.M_

_**Location: **__Ponyville, Joke Shop_

The rest of Mister Moneybags' evening was spent nursing his klutzy patient back to health. He had neglected to call the authorities because, well, he was a criminal. He rejected the prospect of bringing her to the hospital, the boss wanted to know what that bomb was all about. Ditzy hadn't cooperated with him very well so far. Moneybags had hardly evoked a "thank you," from her.

_Maybe she just needs some support. _

He offered her the opportunity of meeting the herd.

Ditzy nodded intently at her savior.

Quantum had amassed the rest of the crew with one of his zany experiments. He was trying to animate…an apple.

"What is the point of this?" Arkane asked pessimistically.

"Shut up dude, I wanna see him do it!" Axis said while leaning over the appleusian.

"Would yawl stop breathin' down mah neck?" Quantum groaned, clearly irked by the crowd.

"Don't hurt it!" Sol pleaded as the scientist injected the fruit with a glowing serum.

"It's an _**APPLE!**_" Arkane reacted heatedly.

"Fruits have feelings too." Cloud Chaser squeaked.

"No it doesn't! It's _**FOOD!**_" The midnight black unicorn motioned his point further.

Quantum motioned a hoof to Dante, whom levitated a drill into his hoof offhandedly.

"Dante! Why?" Arkane catechized his comrade.

"In case you haven't noticed, death is kind of my thing. So tampering with the laws of nature…intrigues me."

"You're all _**INSANE!**__"_

The apple began jerking on its own accord.

Quantum writhed violently, "it's alive…_**IT'S ALIVE! AHAHAHAHA! **_Ah am the master of both life and death!"

"It isn't doing anything!" Arkane objected.

"Listen. Ya' hear that? It's breathin'!"

"I'll give _ten_ bits to the pony that eats it!" Anarchy proclaimed challengingly.

"Oh, Anarchy, this specimen is worth more than ten measly bits. Why, it's probably worth a million, or two million, the herd might never have to work another day!"

Crackle abruptly interrupted his boasting by swallowing the apple whole.

"How…could ya'?"

"Well first I just bit down real hard. Then-"

"That there formula correlated with only _that_ apple. Its DNA matched the requirements perfect! Ah may never get another apple like that again!"

The passive yellow filly shrugged her shoulders.

"_**AHM GONNA KILL Y**_-hello…" Quantum's outburst was put on hold after he identified Ditzy Doo beside the godfather.

Sol ambled closer to the daunting earth stallion. "Boss, I tried to stop them, honestly, but they just wouldn't listen! I-I-I'm not even sure they…who's your girlfriend?" A heckling tone now dominated the colt's voice.

Moneybags hit his lieutenant's shoulder, "This is Ditzy, she-"

"Well hello Ditzy!" Axis jived.

"Hey Axis, What's black, white, and stupid all over?"

"OH I've heard this one before! It's me right?"

"Way to go champ."

"Aw yeah…I just got that." The brawler admitted.

Moneybags determined that the herd should know what her predicament was. He delved into the story, sharing what happened in great length. "You guys know I'm not the nicest stallion around…and that'd be right. We just got another gang screwin' around on our land."

"We got ourselves a turf war!" yelled Dante.

"That's right Burn, This is purely business. Here's the plan, we're gonna bait these suckers out. Once they've exposed themselves, it'll be like taking candy from a foal."

"How are we going to quote _bait_ them, exactly?" Arkane bayed from a relaxed position on a chair.

"I was getting to that kid. We can't just trot on over to this griffon guy and commit a murder, it'd be too much trouble…tomorrow, they'll be on the lookout for Ditzy. What we're gonna do is give em' what they want. You guys have been to the local cafe around here right? We'll set up our soldiers all over the place. And when we weed em' out, it'll be like shootin' fish in a barrel."

"We're gonna need teams." Doll Face advised.

"That's right Doll. First, A team: Crackle, Quantum, and Firework. You guys will accompany our client on this very special date. Protect her."

Firework let a groan escape his throat.

Crackle gawked, "_**OH FEATHERS!**_ We are gonna have so much bucking fun together! We'll have daisy sandwiches! And apple cider! And hay burgers! And-"

Moneybags proceeded on his lecture, "B team: Cloud, Axis, and Sol. You'll all work as undercover chefs in the establishment. I want you to give every customer a full cavity search! Pick them out."

"I can't cook for my wings!" Sol confessed; teary eyed.

"Hey lieutenant,"

"Yeah?"

"Shaddup."

"Okay."

Now that the lieutenant was shut-down, "Where was I? Oh right. C team: Cryo, Anarchy, Arkane, and Dante. When they reveal themselves, take em' out."

Anarchy sighed, "Oh great, I'm stuck with smiles…" She glanced at Cryo. "Is your name really Cryo?"

"Uh-huh." The blue unicorn replied.

"Did your parents hate you or something?" The thief drawled.

Cryo beamed even more in retaliation. "At least my name isn't Anarchy, _sting!_"

"…Ouch…touché," The filly settled.

Moneybags gently lifted his shades up, baring his brilliant golden eyes. "Ditzy," He softly smiled at the young pegasus. "We're gonna figure this out…trust me."

Ditzy swooned. "Please, Mister…I just don't know how to thank you…"

"I can think of a couple ways to thank him!" Axis shouted.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts," The boss shifted his head to glaze over every herd member. "Doll and I will not be attending."

Everypony triggered simultaneous whispers of confusion immediately after his statement.

"I don't need to explain my reasons. Please, just have faith in me." _I'm sorry guys…but there's something about this griffon that really bothers me. I have to meditate on it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Axis<strong>_

_**Time: **__the next day, 6:00 PM_

_**Location: **__Ponyville café_

B team awaited the arrival of Ditzy. They had dressed into their disguises and were ready to go. Sol was freaking out for no reason at all.

"I don't know what to do! I've never made, baked or cooked anything before! Axis, can you?" The lieutenant begged.

The addressed pegasus held a spoon in his mouth. "Sol, I can hardly button my own jacket! Do you honestly think I know the first thing about cooking? What about you Cloud?"

"I know a bit, but nothing five-star worthy!" Cloud answered.

"Why are the pegasi doing this? Isn't this an earth pony thing?" Sol grumbled as he poured batter into a mortar of discombobulated rations.

"Look, they're here." Cloud pointed her hoof toward Team A sitting at the table center of the establishment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quantum<strong>_

_**Time:**_ _6:30 PM_

Team A took their seats. Quantum roughly surveyed the area. He pinpointed squad C's members surrounding the perimeter and team A behind the counter.

A colossal griffon was walking to heir table. All of the thug's feathers moved backwards from his face. Talons scraping the floorboard harshly, leaving claw marks in his wake. What stood out the most, though? Was a large scar spanning over his right eye down to his beak.

"Th-th-that's him…" Ditzy panted.

"Calm down, we can take him." Firework confided in the frightened mare.

When the griffon sat down in one of the seats, Arkane could see he was monochromatic. One eye emerald green, the other was blood red. "Mind if I sit down?" His voice was akin to dragon claws against a chalkboard.

"Not at all," Crackle's usually exhilarated tone lowered an octave. "Who're you?"

"Let's stop pretending…you all know who I am."

Everypony widened their eyes.

"I am A. the griffon who attempted to kill the mail-pony."

Ditzy let out a whimper.

"Oh, Ditzy, it was going to be so quick. You wouldn't have felt a thing…now. Hehe, well now I'm gonna have to kill your friends. And once I do, I'm gonna tear your throat out. Here's what's gonna happen fellas… orange," He pointed a claw at Firework "you're first. I'm gonna put an arrow in ya' throat. Cowpony," he moved the claw to Quantum. "I'm going to stab your eyes, and you'll bleed to death. Filly," Finally the talon fell on Crackle. "I'm gonna have fun with you." A. concluded.

"We're not alone you know?" Firework whispered.

"Nor I. Now all of this can be avoided, and everything will be forgiven and forgot if you just give me the klutz without a fuss." A. offered darkly.

"Bullshit." Quantum refused; headstrong.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The griffon made a fist with his claw, and did as promised. An arrow pierced Firework's neck from behind.

"Wh-what?" was all the orange pegasus could stutter before passing away.

The perpetrator, a red pegasus with a crossbow.

"_**GO! GO! GO!" **_C team rushed the archer. As soon as they did, about twenty pegasi exploded from their table and engaged the herd.

A. expertly pinned Quantum to the table. "We are the flock!" He raised his claw.

"_**GET AWAY FROM HIM!"**_ Moneybags shattered the nearby window and plummeted into A.

"We meet again." A. smiled uncontrollably.

"This'll be the last time we do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cloud<strong>_

_**Time: **__6:45 PM_

Cloud Chaser had never conceived so much bloodshed. Blasts of ice, fireballs, and the like barely missed her five times now. Everypony was holding their own so far. Axis had instructed Cloud not to leave from the cover of the counter. She saw a pegasus aiming an arrow at Anarchy. _I can do it…I can take him out. _She exited the cover with her knife ready.

"There you are." Five of the flock took aim at Cloud. She froze.

Five arrows shot through the wind, coming straight at her. She closed her eyes.

For some reason, she heard the piercing of arrows…but felt nothing. She dared to unlock her eyes. "Axis…"

Axis stood, wings spread open. He had taken every arrow for her. Somehow, he was still alive. "What…did I tell you…squirt?"

The sky-blue filly could not reply. She was amazed. "…Why?" she sobbed.

"I don't know." Axis ignored the blood flowing from his mouth. "I guess…dying like this…is pretty good for an idiot like me."

"No…"

"Come on now…don't give up on me yet…_**RRRAAAHHH!"**_ He went into beast mode. He shoved his knife through one pony's neck before throwing it into the skull of another. _**"AAAHHH!" **_He punched another through the wall.

"Bring that bucker down!" All of the flock that was left let their arrows fly into Axis.

He fell to his knees. "Damn…I thought I would last…longer." The stallion died a martyr.

* * *

><p>Next time: What will become of the herd? Who is the mysterious A.? Also, more OC's,<p>

Please review! Remember I'm always accepting more OC's, so for those of you that are new, go for it!


	6. Respect

_**A/N:** _Check the freaking reviews if you wanna know the owners of the OCs. Why didn't I do that before?

* * *

><p>"But in the end one needs more courage to live than to kill himself."<p>

― Albert Camus

* * *

><p><strong>Respect <strong>

_**Cloud Chaser**_

**_Time:_ **_11:46 PM_

_**Location: **Ponyville, Joke Shop_

Cloud lazily opened her eyes. After forcing her eyes to blink a couple of times she found herself looking up at a dark ceiling. As she adjusted her vision, she tried sitting up.

"No, no, don't exert yourself." Dante gently pressed her back into the pillow.

"Ugh…what happened?" Cloud attempted to recall what happened last night, but to no avail. All she remembered was blood...a lot of blood.

"I don't wanna tell you right away. It'll come back to you eventually." The sleek black unicorn brushed his spiky red mane back with a hoof.

Cloud thought of arguing, but sighed, figuring it would be way easier to just let it go. The sky blue filly rested the back of her head against the fluffy pillow. "Whatever," she let her eyelids shut.

"AAAHHH!"

The sudden shout startled Cloud Chaser. "What the hay was that?" she asked.

Dante shot up from the chair next to the bed. "It's the boss, he let that A. guy go back there, almost had him but...there were casualties. He's really upset...you stay here, I mean it, and you better keep your ass in that bed or else!" He threatened the tenderfoot as he left.

She nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Boss, please calm down!" Sol futilely consoled the mobster.<p>

"Get away from me! You shit head! Leave me alone!" Moneybags held a crossbow under his own chin.

"Boss, we all make mistakes!" Arkane fruitlessly tried leveling with him.

"NO! I don't get to make mistakes! I don't have that luxury! It's my fault! I sent them to their deaths!" The stallion confessed.

"Nopony blames you! We saved Derpy!" Dante spoke up.

"You shut the buck up! I'm responsible! It wasn't worth it! Doll, you take over!" Moneybags turned off the safety.

"Boss, give me the crossbow." Anarchy calmly instructed the depressed stallion.

"Stay outta my way shit stain; don't even think you can tell me what to do."

"I'll repeat myself. Give me the crossbow, now!"

Moneybags shoved her into the stone wall; pressing the arrow into her cheek. "You better shut your damn mouth, or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what? Pull the trigger! I dare you! I double dare you, you pussy shit! Come on! COME ON! Shoot me motherfucker! I don't have all damn day!"

Cryo leaned into Crackle's ear, "So much drama."

"I know right? This is a kid's show for Celestia's sake!" The yellow pony unwittingly broke the fourth wall.

"What did I say about doing that?" Moneybags momentarily loosened his grasp on Anarchy.

"Now, Let im' have it!" Quantum said frantically.

Dante slammed a frying pan onto Moneybags' head.

"Oh, that is so cliché'…" The mobster fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solar Flare<strong>_

_**Time: **12:01 AM_

"Another batch of hopefuls are waiting outside for us Doll, is Moneybags okay?" Sol inquired the purple filly.

"No, he's drunk as a lord. But I guess we can't let them freeze to death. Aw what the hay, let em' in." She trotted further back in the darkness to retrieve the godfather.

Sol opened the door. "So…many..."

The largest group yet had assembled outside, matching the entirety of the herd in size.

"You all want to be gangsters?"

They looked at each other before the reply came in complete unison. "Damn straight!"

"Come on in! Just don't expect anything great." Sol greeted the newcomers.

The first to enter was a massive orange unicorn, with a moss-like mane.

"Hey, name's Sol." The lieutenant extended a hoof.

"Jackal," The brute trotted heavily by; grunting all the while.

"I like your name!" Sol called. _What's up his ass?_

The second pony was a dark grey stallion with a silver mane; a bit older than Sol.

"What's up, I'm Sol."

"Hey Sol, I'm Lunar Blaze. So where's this godfather I keep hearing about?"

"Why…are you in a rush? I'm the lieutenant so-"

"Whoa, wait! You're the lieutenant? Is this a joke?"

_Oh fantastic, another smartass. _"Just get in here."

Lunar shrugged and sauntered on into the vestibule, casually moving his head about.

The third to amble inside was a beautiful mare, Sol's age, she had a light purple pelt and a long; sexy silver mane.

"Uh…hi uh-…what um….my name is uh…how is uh…forget it, you're so freaking hot." The colt babbled.

The pony smiled at him and gave him a subtle wink. "Hey now my eyes are up here."

Sol caught himself observing her flank. "I'm so sorry…it's just….ah, you're so hot!"

She laughed a bit. "By the way, my name's Stargazer," she brushed her tail beneath his chin, arousing the winged colt. "We should hang out some time." She trotted until she faded like everypony else.

"I love you!" Sol yelled. _What's wrong with me? Why would I…ugh._

The fourth shuffled through the doorway, a unicorn with a white mane and powder blue mane. "Why hello there, it's very nice to meet you, I'm Seraph; occupation: medic."

"FINALLY, We needed a…I mean, you still have to prove your worth but…A MEDIC! Welcome aboard! We're gonna be great friends you and I, great friends."

"That's it? I hardly even-"

"You've said enough!"

Sol chucked the unicorn into the abyss of the Joke Shop.

"How does this even work? I can't see anything!" Seraph whined.

"Shut up, it's cool. Just keep going forward!"

Sol turned his attention back to the entrance.

"What's up fag, how are those highlights working for you?" a rude pony commented.

Standing was a beige mare leaning against the crooked door. She bolstered an unkempt black mane, and a contemptible smirk. "Oh my…are you crying?"

The pegasus wiped a tear off of his face with a hoof.

"Oh my god you girl, why don't you just turn your head the other way…that's better, do you know where I'm supposed to be going from here?"

Sol sniffed "Yeah, just head in that general direction." He feebly waved a hoof.

"Thanks faggot," She left.

The pegasus inhaled weakly,_ I'm not a fag…I get emotional._

"Dude, come on are you crying?" An ash grey unicorn stallion asked.

"I'm not crying…something's in my eye that's all."

"Is it a hoof?"

"What?"

The unicorn punched him in the eye.

"OOOWWW! Why?" Sol sobbed.

"Ohoho, shit man, I didn't mean to hurt you! Here let me check it out!"

Sol showed the bully his eye.

"BAM," He punched it again. "Wow, way to fall for that one twice!" The victimizer bolted past his prey. "The name's Iris bro, don't forget it!"

_Why is everypony being so mean to me?_

A beautiful dark blue mare with long, metallic orange hair paused in front of the crybaby.

"Aww," she spread her fore hooves out accross her wingspan. "Does somepony need a hug?"

"WAAAH!" Sol nearly tackled the stranger when he embraced her. He cried into her fur. "One of them called me a faggot…and…and the other one hit my eye!" he tattled.

"Shhh…it's okay. Antares is here. I'm here."

After a couple minutes passed, Sol felt that this got real awkward, real fast. It didn't help that the pony he was clinging to happened to be downright sexy. Her flanks were flawless and her body: curvy. Oh, and that mane, that sparkling mane. I'd like to run my fingers through her hair. And I'm the author!

…actually; he did want to hold onto her a while longer.

To his disappointment Antares had escaped his hold.

"Can I get another hug later?"

"Don't press your luck honey." She said; her katana glimmering in the moonlight.

Sol smiled. "Just trot straight over there, baby."

Antares thanked the teenager with a bow before making her way toward the rest of the gang.

Another unicorn shuffled in front of the lieutenant. He had a burnt brown coat and a lighter brown mane with a blue streak running through it.

"Yo, how's it going? I'm Wonder Bread." The newbie greeted in a mature tone.

"Pretty good, you?"

"Feeling good…feeling bucking great," Wonder Bread drowsily stated.

Something didn't flow right for Sol. There was just something off about this one. "What are you doing here bud? Your type doesn't usually get into this line of work. Haha, you're nice!"

Wonder Bread scoffed and moved past the pegasus. "You don't seem the type either, catch you later!"

Sol jolted when he felt a hoof touch his shoulder. "Wha-, oh hi there, who're you?"

The yellow colt with a unique dark blue mane with yellow streaks showed Sol a hoof. "Put her there."

Sol bro-hoofed the newcomer, then shook from the electricity surging through his arm; joy buzzer.

"Ha! Oh that's too good." The earth pony holstered the prank toy. "I'm Parallel Circuit, it's a pleasure."

They shook hooves for real this time. "I'll seeya later, friend." Parallel said as he departed.

Sol was exhausted. There was no way in hay he was going to remember all of those names. Not that he'd have to…most of them were probably going to die soon anyways. The stallion saw another shape coming for the door. _Let's get this over with._

"Yo, I'm So-my god…whajabu…Mynamuhgahbuffa…whoflba…meh…uh." He rambled indiscriminately.

Before him stood a striking winged mare his age. Her mane like a pallet of paint: streaks of dark yellow, aqua blue, turquoise, and light green…her pelt a warm golden, her ocean blue eyes blinking invitingly.

"Haha, Hey, I'm Wonder Splash, can't wait to get started!" Her voice so confidently sprang from that throat.

"…"

"Tch, getting excited are we?"

To the colt's horror, his member was shamelessly erect, embarrassing the poor lieutenant. He quickly covered himself with his fore hooves.

"_**I AM SO SORRY! **_Ignore me, I don't exist, I'm nothing." Sol apoligized.

"It's kay bro," She laughed "don't worry, you didn't come off as creepy…in fact, you're kind of cute."

"No, you're just saying that." He said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am just saying that."

"Oh thanks. That's not what you're supposed to say."

"Just foaling!" she proceeded toward the darkness. "Yo!"

"What?" Sol wished she would just leave him to wallow in shame and embarrassment.

"Wanna escort me through this _scaaary _shop; I need somepony who isn't afraid of the dark!"

Sol left a smoke outline in his previous position. "It'd be an honor."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stargazer<strong>_

**_Time:_ **_12:30 AM_

Stargazer quickly made herself at home with the herd. She was treated exactly the same as she used to be. Everypony falling over their own hooves trying to impress the pretty unicorn, it was all too familiar. However, one pony had her attention above all else. Surprisingly, it was the pony that hadn't done anything yet: Arkane. While everypony was either offering her a drink or attempting to flirt with her, he had hardly taken any notice of her. That was new. Stargazer tried not fixating on it, thinking he just hadn't seen her yet, but when she looked him in the eye he simply waved.

She approached the other unicorn with swag. _He's no different from the rest…no way._ "Hello there," she switched to her turn-on voice. "Could you…get me a drink, handsome?"

"You've got four hooves don't you? Get your own damn punch."

This sent Stargazer into a bit of inner turmoil. Nopony _ever _refused doing something for her…not ever. _Tch, he just needs some more incentive. _"Come on, you give me a little something…maybe I'll give you a little something." She said with bedroom eyes.

"Is this how you get by?"

"What?"

"Manipulation, seduction, you make me sick."

"_**WHAT?" **_

"Listen. Get out of my face _now_…less you want to start something."

"I-…Is that a threat?"

"Promise," He stood up, preparing a backhoof for the mare.

_No way, he'll never do it, impossible. _"Hey, how about we-"

_SMACK!_

The right side of her face instantly went numb from the impact.

"I warned you."

Stargazer let a tear escape from her eye. "You're a jerk!" She ran away sobbing.

Doll stopped her from leaving. "What happened hon?"

Stargazer told her everything. Doll informed the drunken Moneybags right away.

"_**ARKANE!" **_Moneybags ferociously shouted his name as he trotted menacingly toward the addressed unicorn.

He punched Arkane through the table. "You think you can treat a mare like that!" He pounded his face. _**"YOU DISRESPECTFUL FUCK!" **_Moneybags continued the beat down.

"SHE NEEDED IT!"

"_**YOU NEVER EVER HIT A MARE!" **_

Arkane's body convulsed in pain every time the bosses forelegs pummeled him. Eventually though, Moneybags quit.

"Look at me." Moneybags instructed.

Arkane was hardly recognizable behind his own blood.

"You're gonna take care of her every day. You're gonna give her all of your money. You're gonna tell her how good she looks all the time. And your life doesn't mean shit when compared to her's. I'll finish the job next time you pull something like that. Got it?"

"Uh-huh."

The godfather's legs shook as he arose from the broken table. "Everypony get over here,_** NOW!"**_

All eighteen gathered around him, forming a circle.

"We will all swear the oath." Moneybags proclaimed. "Doll, would you do the honors?"

Doll Face cut each and every ponies wrists and gathered the collective blood in a golden chalice. She handed it over to the boss.

"Ponies, know that this family of ours is a secret. You are entering the society of the chosen. A society which does not exist to the rest of the world, our family…means more to you from now on then your own family, or god, or your country. If I ask you to kill your own brother, you must do it. Ponies show me the hoof that would pull the trigger."

Everypony showed their dominant hooves respectively.

"Repeat after me brothers and sisters." The godfather displayed a small photo of princess Celestia. "If I were to betray the secret of our way of life…"

The ponies chanted the same back.

"May my soul burn within the gates of tartarus…just like this saint." He lit the picture on fire with a lighter.

The ponies once again rehearsed the line after him.

"Amico nostra."

"Amico nostra."

* * *

><p>Next time: Flim and Flam have made things personal...they'll pay.<p>

Leave a comment! Favorite the story if your OC is in it guys, it's just common courtesy! Or I'll kill your OC faster than you can say "oops." Also, awnser the poll.


	7. Vengeance

_**A/N:** _The fucking show is screwing me over. Turns out, a couple of OC's names in this list have been taken over during the last couple of episodes. So I came up with a solution… I'll kill off all the characters with taken names and the ones I don't like in this chapter. Yeah, I can be a dick. You could submit another OC if you'd like, but only if your last one died. And even then I might not accept it, just saying**. **

**The song in this chapter is "Ain't No Rest for the Wicked" By Cage the Elephant.**

* * *

><p>"To take revenge halfheartedly is to court disaster: Either condemn or crown your hatred."<p>

-Pierre Corneille

* * *

><p><strong>Vengeance<strong>

_**Arkane**_

_**Time: **__12:45 AM_

_**Location: **__Ponyville, Joke Shop_

Party night, that's right. Every so often Moneybags lets the herd let loose in the Joke Shop. They had to have some fun to keep them sane. Most of the crew has become nocturnal. There's nothing they're allowed to do in the day, and they needed all the rest they could get for the dangerous night. "Free nights" were hard to come by. But when they did—they sure as hay did.

The music was deafening, prevented from leaving the vestibule due to a muffling force field. The gang had split up into individual cliques. Wonder Splash, Antares, Night Shade, and Stargazer sat on the table, having a friendly conversation about their individual backgrounds. Cryo, Quantum, Blaze, Iris, Jackal, Parallel Circuit, and Seraph had formed quite the pack. They had their own eating competition going on - mixing the most random foods up with each other, then betting on whether the other pony would eat it or not…idiots. The original group still held strong. Arkane, Sol, and Dante stood in the darkest corner of the cellar. Wonder Bread was the only pony that refrained from social interaction, preferring to nap on the door. Celestia knows how he could do that, slumbering should have been his special talent. Moneybags and Doll face did not attend these "parties" for they had other responsibilities to harbor. Crackle, Anarchy, and Cloud were—not there. That was a surprise; they would have loved to be there. The gang figured they were just pulling more pranks on Ponyville's residents.

Arkane eyed Stargazer from afar. He was still pissed off about the last night. He had his ass handed to him on a silver platter because of that broad. Now, he was her servant. And he knew that she was enjoying every second of it.

"It's not fair," Arkane stated angrily to his companions. "She's not even worth my time."

"Hey," Dante said smartly. "I can take her off your hooves if you want!"

Arkane grinned. "Shut up. I'd rather be her slave than see you happy."

"Pfft, whatever dude. You can have her." Dante replied grudgingly.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sol asked incredulously. "You talk about them like their goods sold in a store. Like they're your property—I hate it."

This kind of behavior coming from Sol was incredible. "Jeez Sol, when did you grow a pair?" The midnight black unicorn teased.

"Aww, Sol's got a soft spot for mares does he? Well my friend, how about a little wager." Dante offered the brave pegasus.

"What kind of wager?" Sol asked intelligently.

"See that girl over there?" The unicorn stretched his hoof at the dark golden teenager with the multi-colored hair.

"Wonder Splash?" He said blatantly.

Dante laughed "Haha, yeah. I bet you won't ask her out."

Sol gulped, "No. You can't make me."

"Oh, can't I? I haven't gotten to the wager yet. If you don't ask her, I won't stop doing this." Dante took a massive breath. "No balls," He whispered.

"What are you doing?" Sol scoffed.

"No balls," He said louder this time.

"Wait."

"No balls!" now his voice was just distracting.

"Dude, come on. Please stop."

"NO BALLS!" His voice had ascended to just annoyingly distracting.

"Alright, fine!" Sol said urgently, "ya' friggin' loony."

"Don't worry pal, I'll give you some of my amazing pickup lines." The romantic aficionado whispered into his friend's ear with vigor.

Arkane made no attempt to interfere with the bet. He enjoyed his colleagues' chats, which would undeniably lead to dumb wagers every time they talked. The trio had a bit of a dynamic going on. Sol was like the naïve little brother, Dante the cool middle sibling, and Arkane; the careless elder kinsman. They truly _were_ family, no matter how much Dante denied it. Everypony benefited from the relationships forged early on in the gang. Solar flare inherited some of his peers' adult views on the world, becoming a stronger leader through mature creeds and outlooks on life and death. Dante's tough exterior eroded over time, knowing his friends would never turn their backs on him. As for Arkane, his pals keep him from going emo—wasn't that enough?

Sol ambled clumsily closer to the pretty mare at the table.

"Hey…um…" The fool was at a loss for words.

"What's up Sol?" Wonder Splash said boringly. She was no idiot, and knew exactly why he was so flustered all of the time. He was handsome—all he needed was some guts.

Suddenly, the sucker remembered what Dante had told him. "Hey…wanna play house?"

"What?"

"You can be the door and I'll slam you."

Wonder Splash promptly punched him in the nuts. "Jackass," she said plainly.

The crippled lieutenant returned to his previous spot, dragging himself on the floor while groaning in pain. His mumbles were airy and confused, Arkane could hear between rambles "Why did I listen?" and "Oh Celestia why?" and "I'm never gonna have kids!"

Dante barely contained his laughter. Somehow, he managed to convince lover boy to try again.

Sol shuffled back to his target nervously. "Your hair is very becoming of you…" he paused.

Wonder Splash cocked an eyebrow, "Er…Thanks."

"Of course—if I were on you—I'd be coming too." Sol finished.

The beige mare psyched out the stallion with a mock punch to the face. The defender naturally brought his fore legs up to his head, but in doing so exposed one of his most vulnerable areas. A loud crack sounded off, blaring over the thunderous music for a split second, and waking Wonder Bread. Sol couldn't move at all, the shock his body had experienced shut down his nerves.

"Ow…" was all the victim of the punch could say before coughing clamorously.

Arkane joined Dante in laughing at their buddy's expense. As they cackled, the radio switched to another song, a guitar building up to the lyrics.

"HEY!" Blaze shouted with food still in his mouth. "I love this song!" He swallowed and jumped on top of the candlelit table.

_~I was walkin' down the street when out the corner o' my eye I saw a pretty little thing approachin' me. ~_

Night Shade accompanied the earth pony in the ballad.

~_She said, I never seen a man who looked so well alone but could ya' use a little company. If ya' pay the right price, ya evenin' will be nice and you can go and send me on my way. ~_

Her partner took over with complacence.

_~I said you're such a sweet young thing. Why ya do this to yourself? She looked at me and this is what she said. ~_

Everypony sung the next verses.

_~Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked, Money don't grow on trees, I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, There ain't nothing in this world for free. I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back though you know I wish I could, Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good.~_

Arkane was disgusted. _Just_ _what kind of gang are we running here?_ His thoughts were interrupted by the telephone ringing directly next to him. Luckily, he was able to hear it and pick up the phone.

"Yo!" The unicorn had to scream to let the other operator know he was there.

"Arkane, is that you? Please, help us. These guys in blue and white are following me, Crackle, and Anarchy. I'm scared, are we in trouble?"

Arkane froze, "Where are you?" he asked calmly.

"Outside the bowling alley, should we-"

"Okay stay there! I'm coming to get you, okay?"

"Okay."

He hung up. _**"CRYO, JACKAL, ANTARES! WE'RE GOING!"**_

The three addressed mobsters took their leave of the party and pursued the unicorn.

"Hey! Where are you assholes going?" Iridescent Monochrome inquired vexingly.

"I think the fillies are in danger. We can't call the boss or else we won't get to them in time." Arkane replied urgently.

The music stopped, filling the vestibule with a deathly silence, only heavy breathing from some of the gangsters. Those girls meant a lot to them and they would be devastated if anything happened to them.

"I wanna come!" Night Shade said abruptly.

"No, we need you guys here in case they come back alright? A squad of four should be enough anyway."

Stargazer trotted in line with the small team. "I'm definitely going."

"I just said—"

"As I recall, you can't tell me what to do now can you?" She smiled.

"Fine, can we please go…lieutenant?" He turned toward Sol.

"Uhhh…yeah, go for it bro." The lieutenant said with content.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stargazer<strong>_

_**Time: **__1:30 AM_

_**Location: **__Roads of Ponyville_

They ran as fast as they could. Arkane was at the front the pack—he had the most incentive to do so—as he'd been with those three longer than any of them. Both Antares and Jackal flanked their leader, silent and focused, Antares' blade weaved through the air with every step, and Jackal's pounding the ground with his large fore hooves generated small tremors. Cryo might have been the most enthusiastic of them all—Stargazer swore she heard him muttering something the whole way so far. "Alright, alright, alright, alright, alright…" his mad grin surfacing as they got closer to the bowling alley. Stargazer had the rear end of the pack, grating her teeth—she never did this kind of work before.

They could hear yelps from the small lot outside the establishment. Somepony was being swarmed by five ponies wearing blue and white striped shirts.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! AAH! PLEASE!" Cloud's earsplitting pleads of mercy reached Arkane.

"We need one alive, kill the rest!" He commanded.

"_**HAHA – ALRIGHT, I LIVE FOR THIS SHIT!"**_ Cryo gave one of the assaulters a brutal head-butt, flattening his opponent on the concrete. He seized the opportunity and shoved his knife into the pony's stomach. The blood that flowed out of his enemy's mouth was quickly solidified into ice—the berserker had choked his adversary to death.

Antares swept one of the assailant's legs out from underneath. With some aid from gravity, she slashed upwards as her foe spiraled in the sky. Her katana sliced the poor pony into two separate halves. As flesh and body fluids rained from the sky, Antares dropped her sword and licked her lips, letting out a disturbing moan.

Jackal was locked in combat between two of the mercenaries. He wasn't using his knife at all, preferring a hoof on approach. The tank snatched both of their heads with his forelegs. As they shrieked in terror, Jackal rammed their heads together. The force of the blow killed them immediately. Jackal merely grunted.

The last thug snuck up behind Stargazer in the commotion. The earth pony waved his knife abroad her neck. "Don't do anything you might regret honey." He warned in a low voice.

_Dammit! Really, I'm the damsel in distress? Buck this._

"Hey assholes," The captor said mockingly, "The fuzz will be here any second. Unless you all want to be incarcerated for the rest of your miserable lives OR you want to have this beautiful specimen's blood on your hooves! You'll let me go…with her too."

Everypony sauntered ever closer to the last covetous mobster. Demented smiles plastered on their visages.

"What's wrong with you ponies? Don't you care about your friend?" The unwise stallion asked.

Arkane was a foot away from them. "To be honest…I'd rather have both of you dead."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure as hay not gonna let _you_ take _my_ girl." Arkane said, exasperated.

Stargazer lit up for a moment. "Oh that's so romantic! I…wait, no it isn't."

Arkane chuckled as he punched the pony off of Stargazer. He hurriedly turned his attention to the filly crying in pain. "Cryo, you know what to do."

"I'm on it." The addressed sadist froze their new prisoner's hind legs in place.

Three corpses—or two and a half—Cloud shook spastically, she wasn't crying. The filly was hardly recognizable with her gored face. "Arkane, is…that you?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me Cloud. Don't talk, conserve your energy."

"Hehe…you see that in a movie?"

"I'm sorry kid…I am so sorry."

Stargazer shed a tear. She had never known the fillies all that well, but the bond they shared—as a family, as a herd—made her cry. She watched as Antares touched his shoulder.

"It's time to go baby, the cops will take care of them." Antares told the stallion in despair.

"No, I won't go!"

Jackal restrained the midnight black unicorn, pulling him away from the burden on the ground.

"_**NO! LET ME GO! CLOUD! NO!"**_

Stargazer covered her ears and shut her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mister Moneybags<strong>_

_**Time: **__3:00 AM_

_**Location: **__Moneybags villa_

Moneybags woke with a start. The bothersome telephone ringed through his eardrums.

_Who the hay calls at…oh no!_

The godfather tripped over his own feet after trotting into his kitchen. The hangover was taking its toll. Moneybags stood back up after a couple seconds and fetched the phone.

"What's the hubbub bub?"

Arkane shared the nights experience with the drunken pony.

"Those idiots shouldn't be on our turf anyways. Ya got his name right?"

"Affirmative,"

"Ya know what shit-hole their hiding in?"

"Correct,"

"Get Iris, he has the skill set you're looking for—_well_—actually he's your ticket in. Once you do get in, take em' out."

"Okay,"

"And kid…don't sweat it too much…the fillies were expendable."

There was no immediate response. It frightened the hardened mobster a little.

"Are ya still there?" Moneybags asked, "This kind of shit happens once in a while, there's nothing you could ha—"

He was cut off by the hang-up of the other transceiver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vermilion Sun<strong>_

_**Time: **__4:00 AM_

_**Location: **__Flim-Flam hideout_

Just on the outskirts of Ponyville. A giant restaurant, it had a Chinatown feel to it, lanterns waning in the early morning. Signs showing _"Flim-Flam's Fantastic Fish"_ muddled in its abandon. Dragon statues melted perfectly with the flora and blooming cherry trees.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

Vermilion's shift had almost ended. What pony in the right mind would come at four in the morning, the meetings had ended by now and the café wasn't open to the public before six.

He answered the door with a voice box. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Honey Comb."

"Yeah, come on in."

Flim and Flam's henchman activated the buzzer. Vermilion was about to give Honey a piece of his mind. His friend couldn't be late to anymore conferences.

"Hey jackass why didn't—_**AAAGH…" **_The arrow pierced through his neck interrupted him. Vermilion gurgled incessantly.

"Shut up!" Iris stabbed the suffocating pony in the head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wonder Splash<strong>_

_**Time: **__4:02 AM_

_**Location: **__Flim-Flam Hideout_

"Wonder Splash, take point!" Sol confidently ordered the beige mare.

The brawler sprinted hard into the complex. She identified two unicorns poised behind a sheet of glass, waiting for the intruder's entry through the second door. She shot an arrow at the glass—weakening it—then barreled through it. Shards of the lethal reflective material flew in the air.

"She's over there!" said one of the unicorns as she ambushed them.

Splash spread her wings out so powerfully that the glass suspended in the air shot out like a grenade from the extensive current of energy, killing the unicorns.

"Clear," She stated.

"Sheeit," Quantum exclaimed happily, "Ya got to remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Are you kidding bro?" Wonder Splash replied, "You haven't even seen my bad side…" She said grimly.

The rest of the gang bolted into the joint.

Dante destroyed a couple tables and chairs with magic, "Where are those cowards, I'll tear their throats out!"

"There!" Seraph pointed his hoof at the catwalk overseeing the parlor. Behind a colossal machine stood two tall unicorns wearing the same blue and white shirts with black bowties as the rest of their organization, but both wearing identical fedora's. The only way somepony could tell the difference would be the moustache on Flam.

Flim shoved his business partner, "Whaddya say oh brother o' mine—should we introduce these ruffians to the Awesome Arrow Alpha Automatic ten-thousand?"

Flam chortled, "I don't know brother, let's see why they're here first."

Sol stepped forward, "Were you responsible for our friends' deaths?"

"Mmmm…We didn't order just their deaths, why the torture, the rape, and the chastising as well."

"Here's an idea." Lunar Blaze spoke up, "How about instead of fucking under-aged fillies, you fuck your brother here…or better yet…go fuck yourselves."

The machine was revving up. Eight long barrels made the machine akin to a Gatling gun. It produced steam as it spun.

"_**EVERYPONY TAKE COVER!"**_ Wonder Bread cried.

Splash dove under a table with Iris in hot pursuit. Multiple arrows shot out of the mechanism, spinning randomly abound the restaurant. Five of them hit Seraph. He fell forward on the weapons, allowing them to further bore into him.

"Parallel!" Arkane called, "Take out the lights!"

Parallel Circuit shot the control box conveniently placed at the wall to his left.

"Why did we put that there?" Flim asked dimly.

"I…don't…know." Flam answered.

The lights turned off with a pop.

"Random shooting don't fail me now!" Flim said crazily.

But it was too late. Antares had already put her sword on Flam's neck, while Jackal had compromised Flim with his bare hooves.

"Before we splatter your brains on the damn carpet, why did you kill those three? They never did anything to you." Arkane questioned the twins.

Snickers were his response. "You don't know? We were paid an exuberant amount of cash to get those little buggers off your hooves." Flam expressed his thoughts.

"Who paid for the hit?"

"Let's just say, not everypony in your syndicate is who they seem, my friend. He or she knew those three would be together doing something stupid, so we knew as well."

"Tch…did this pony ask for the abuse too."

"No," Flim said with a smile, "That was for us."

"End them."

Antares and Jackal complied.

* * *

><p>Next time: A light-hearted tale. Can the herd get rid of Moneybags' drinking problems?<p>

You guys better leave a comment. And check out my other story _The Zebra At Sugarcube Corner _I swear it's BRILLIA—

More OC's next chapter…oh god, help me. (jk)


	8. Love and Alcohol

_**A/N:**_ What the hell? I'll make it T again. I can get more views that way! Let's see what I can get away with. Oh by the way if you want your OC to have a better chance of living well... LEAVE A FUCKING COMMENT! Come on people! Oh and guys, remember, these are your OCs not you. If I do something with your OC that makes you feel awkward or something, you need to be sent too the moon. Don't take this fic seriously.

Oh, and hollow victory 100 REVIEWS! BLARGHFLAGOBBLE- no most of those are just submissions anyway, I'm off to go cry in a corner. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"The opposite of love is not hate; its indifference."<p>

—Elie Wiesel

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Alcohol<strong>

_**Doll Face**_

_**Time: **__10:37 PM_

_**Location: **__Ponyville, Joke Shop_

Doll Face roamed aimlessly about the dungeon. Mister Moneybags had not yet arrived at the usual place yet, which wasn't normal. He had always been a stickler about coming in early—perhaps he needed to practice what he preached. Everypony else had amassed in the dimly lit room already, all broadcasting rumors and lies to each other. Doll's pacing was interrupted by the telephone.

The purple filly picked up the transmitter with haste. "Hello," She chirped.

"Mmmmm, is this Doll Face?" The other voice asked, the pony's voice was unrecognizable, sounded like a Canterlot accent.

"Who's this?" Moneybags' associate switched her tone.

"I say," He audibly drew a breath. "An earth pony stumbled into our refined diner and drank all of our alcohol. When we informed the bohemian that we were out of drinks, he held us all at gunpoint. The… gentleman… suggested calling you—I believe he wants you to bring him more beverages from your location. Oh sweet Celestia, he's holding a knife up to my throat right now…uh-huh…he says hi. Would you be ever so kind as to bring our guest some drinks?"

"Sure, seeya late—"

"NO WAIT! Please, this is a four-star restaurant. Why, we had five before but these yahoos with crossbows destroyed everything, but that's beside the point. Would you have the common courtesy to appear comely? My… patron… has benevolently made this stick-up discreet. I won't assume you dress the same as him, but can you arrive in a respectable manner?"

Doll Face brushed her short mane back a little. "Whatever."

"Oh thank you miss, you have no idea how much we apprecia—"

He was cut off by Doll's hanging up.

In embarrassment, the filly trotted on top of the table. She flicked her tail like a hungry parasprite. _These misfits are as ugly as a mule, there's no way they could ever be classy. _"No offense." She said too a random mule standing by the door.

"None taken," he replied slowly.

"Everypony," She groaned reluctantly. "Mister Moneybags needs some assistance. You all need to look attractive. Don't ask any questions, just do it! Oh, and bring a date if you can."

Everypony abandoned their worries instantaneously, bringing their gaze upon the silver-maned mare in the vestibule.

"Stargazer," All of the colts bellowed before scrambling to the addressed unicorn.

"Hold up boys," She sighed teasingly. "I think I'm _his _responsibility." She chuckled as she pointed her hoof at Arkane.

"Kill me." The dubious pony blubbered. Arkane lost his right foreleg to his secret admirer.

Doll Face knew it was only a matter of time before she'd break him. Nopony could be in contact with a girl like that for such an amount of time and not fall for her. Doll was aware of Stargazer's special power—manipulation—but knew she'd never stoop to using that on Arkane. She was determined to win over the stallion fair and square. I.e. charm, looks, and personality. What the hay? Even Doll Face found her attractive… and she was a girl!

Putting off her inner lesbian, Doll Face observed as the multi-colored fighter of the herd hiked over too Sol—by far the dumbest lieutenant in the history of organized crime. The second in command wasn't so sure about this relationship. They only had so much in common, and most of the time their talks ended with Sol having his nuts demolished…

Wonder Splash closed in on Sol. "Hey guy." She giggled sweetly.

But Sol knew better, "What do you want from me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well, I kind of feel guilty about annihilating your testicles…I think I owe you something." she scratched the back of her neck.

Both pegasi blushed. "You could've just said you were sorry. Not that I don't want to go with you but ugh…"

She snickered, "You're an idiot. Haha, it's not a real date!"

"A guy can dream can't he?" Sol sniveled.

Night Shade hadn't even gotten looked at yet. Not that she was not of the age, she was twenty, and it wasn't her looks, she was hot. But that attitude was just too big a turn-off. She shouldn't have cared anyway, but she was appalled that nopony even tried talking to her.

"Come on guys," Night Shade snarled. "None of you want some of this." She struck a pose.

Lunar Blaze's pupils shrunk—frantically darting from side to side. "I would but, uh… I think Parallel wanted to ask you."

Parallel Circuit started hyperventilating. "I was going too but uh… Quantum said he liked you more than me."

The appleloosan quivered his lip. "I um… I can't because uh… I'M GAY!"

"… No you're not," Night Shade retorted.

"It's true, I'm gay with uh… with Iris!" He desperately brought the joker into the conversation.

"I ain't no queer." He said darkly.

"OH WHATEVER!" Night Shade walked away fumingly.

"Yo…" Wonder Bread uttered from a dark corner close to the door. "I'll help you out I guess." He was still half asleep.

"Tch, guess you're better than nothing… so it's a date?" She asked with a hint of excitement at the last word.

"Whatever," Wonder Bread nonchalantly departed from the spot. In spite of herself, Night Shade squealed in pleasure. She subsequently skipped back to her comrades.

Iris attempted inviting Antares on the mission. After pulling multiple insults and side comments in his request, Antares refused.

"I'm sorry hon…" The samurai glanced at the black unicorn with a spiky blue mane. "I don't date jackasses. Cryo's looking good though."

"Are you friggin' foaling me? Cryo is a psycho! And he's way younger than you!" With that, the psychotic pony that was the topic of the conversation cut in on them.

"He is, isn't he… it's kind of hot." She brushed the cryo-kinetic gangster's flank flirtatiously.

Cryo reacted by augmenting his grin "Haha, I'm getting excited already." Somehow, he managed to get away with rubbing his hoof on the older mare's private area—eliciting a moan of pleasure from the orange-maned pony. Perhaps love was really just two ponies being stupid together.

Everypony spent the half of the night eradicating their scruffy appearances. All of the men wore tailored suits from the local boutique. Arkane had most of his mane swished to the right, with one antenna of hair going against the flow and hanging over his left eye. Sol had his long, messy hair undergo a complete transformation. The plain white pegasus's mane was gelled into a magnanimous, jagged afro—a burst of red, yellow, and orange. Wonder Bread had two bangs reaching down each side of his face, the rest of his mane complemented the blue streak swimming behind his neck. Cryo's wild-fire like mane was shaped into separate spikes, each with a blue tip at the end. His black shades served as his usual masquerade. Quantum, Jackal, Iris, and Lunar Blaze chose the gay way. The cowpony substituted his Stetson for a black bowler. Jackal's mane was closely shaven to his orange pelt, almost as if grass was growing out of him. Iris partnered with Quantum—he had the same apparel as his appleloosan counterpart. As for Lunar Blaze, he sported a white tuxedo with black stripes as opposed to everypony else's black with white.

Oh the ladies… gorgeous. Night Shade had experienced a total metamorphosis. Her unruly black mane was cut into a neat shoulder length hairstyle with bangs. A killer indigo night dress clung to her slender body.

"Where is he?" She asked expectantly.

Wonder Bread half-heartedly trotted out from the darkness. Drowsy as ever, he outstretched his fore leg.

"EEEE! You look so good! I mean uh—try not to compromise the operation when we get there, idiot." She walked past her date with a wink.

Stargazer emerged from the boutique with a long, swirly mane. She wore a quaint pink skirt and saddle resting on her back—explicitly propagating her curvy flanks.

"Alright, come on let's see him." She aired.

Doll Face coaxed Arkane into the candlelight. He blushed.

So did she.

"You… you look gr—USOME!"

"_**WHAT?"**_

They argued like that all the way to the restaurant.

Antares and Cryo looked like they were about to get it on right then and there. The mare had a white kimono, reflecting her heritage. She maintained her ravishing orange mane. Cryo kissed her cheeks non-stop, and she did not resist at all. It was kind of sick… in the bad way. Sometimes, Cryo would get a little ahead of himself. But he would quickly be put in his place by Antares' biting back. They were remotely hungry, and not for the food.

Now, for the exact opposite of that relationship, the herd had Sol and Splash.

Splash adorned herself with a frolic red skirt and saddle. The boutique owner made her mane long and straight, a bit wavy, like a rainbow. Sol on the other hoof…

"Whaja… buffa… yousa…"

"Same to you," And with that, they were off.

Except for Doll Face and her date, everypony erupted into a simultaneous "Dawww!" when they saw the filly with the rugged Dante. Who by the way, looked like no other, along with Doll Face he dressed himself in a green hoodie. Doll Face did not want to be seen in the joint, and couldn't comprehend why they'd be looked at more for _not_ being in regular clothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iridescent Monochrome<strong>_

_**Time:**_ _12:01 AM_

_**Location: **__Ponyville Café_

"And you're all gay, is that right?" A pale pony with a small moustache questioned the league of Quantum, Iris, Jackal, and Blaze

It hit Iris like a bolt of lightning. "You got a problem with homosexuals! _**I'LL FEED YOU YOUR HEART!"**_ He was quickly restrained by his fellow mobsters.

"_Don't oversell it!" _Lunar Blaze whispered heatedly.

They invaded the establishment without a hitch. However, Iris did not think that their performance was convincing enough. He sprinted back to the stallion at the front counter and pounded his hoof across the innocent pony's face.

"Unhoof me you heathen! Do you know who I am?" The panic stricken stallion said.

"Maybe I don't give a shit! Maybe I don't remember the last time I blew my nose! _**I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD BOOGER!"**_ Iris was rightfully knocked unconscious, courtesy of Jackal.

The herd had not yet identified the caller and couldn't find the drunken Moneybags anywhere. Doll guessed that they were either in some kind of storage cell, or the freezer room. Mister Moneybags couldn't spend all night in either, so she decided to wait him out. But that was no easy task, as Arkane and Stargazer were stirring up something bad from another table. Celestia knows how their arguments and grievances with each other could get to this point.

Stargazer was leaning over the table, raising her voice to an unnecessarily high level. "You are emotionally bucking crippled. Your soul is dog shit. Man, every single bucking thing about you is ugly!" She jived.

Arkane also brought his muzzle closer to Stargazer's. "You're a cunt, you're a cunt Stargazer. You've always been a cunt. And the only that's gonna change, is that you're gonna become an even bigger cunt… maybe have some cunt kids." He ribbed.

"You stupid, ignorant, son of a bitch, dumb bastard—Celestia knows I've met some dumb bastards in my time but you outdo them all!"

"Even if I were blind, desperate, starved, and begging for it on a desert island—you'd still be the last thing I'd fuck!"

"You are physically repulsive, intellectually retarded, vulgar, insensitive, selfish, you have no taste, a lousy sense of humor… and you smell!"

Hay was going to break loose.

"_**DO YOU WANNA KISS ME AS MUCH AS I WANNA KISS YOU RIGHT NOW?"**_

"_**OH DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO ASK?"**_

And before anypony even realized what was happening, Arkane dived into his nemesis. They locked lips and emitted loud noises from the toppled over seat. Both rolled over multiple times, as if competing for dominance.

Arkane broke away for a millisecond "You kiss like a frog!" he accused his partner.

"I hate you so much!" Stargazer said before sticking her tongue back into Arkane's mouth.

Somehow, they got to fling themselves under the table they were sitting at. What happened under that table was, and always will be, a mystery. Most of the customers left after that affair, save ten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antares<strong>_

Cryo had been acting astonishingly well. His mad smile had reverted into slight beaming. Antares had actually held a valid conversation with him for a long time. Even so, the ice savvy unicorn was still a little nutty. Antares sometimes saw his lips moving rapidly, but no sound came. It looked as if he was saying "alright," which wouldn't surprise Antares in the least.

Sol suddenly pulled her away from her date and trotted outside with her.

"Can I talk with you about something? I need an adult." Sol confessed.

"I am an adult. Shoot honey." Antares didn't mind giving the youngling some advice. As long as it wasn't anything he might get himself stabbed for.

"Those two… I'm very confused. I thought they hated each other's guts."

"They do. But they love each other just as much."

"I don't understand."

Antares was going to ask why he cared, but figured puppy love was the culprit. Vanity now, but perhaps the colt had to learn this by taking the hard road. Antares took a deep breath.

"Love takes many forms. There isn't any formula or method. You learn to love by loving." She told the pup.

"But… what are my chances? I like Splash a lot, yet I'm only one pegasus. There are tons better."

"To the world you may be one pony, but to one pony you may mean the world."

"Do you just pull these quips out of your ass?"

"Hey kid, love is the meaning of life. Love, in all its fragile forms, is the one powerful, enduring force that brings real meaning to our everyday lives...but the love I mean is the fire that burns inside us all, the inner warmth that prevents our soul from the coldness of despair. The kind you get in this line of work."

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I ever heard."

"Yeah, I'm just bucking with you. Go hang out with her for a while kid, take your time, it's no big deal if you get rejected."

"Thank you." Sol charged back too Wonder Splash like a bull on fire. He plopped down on his seat and stuffed his hay burger in his mouth. "Can we start over?" he asked with his mouth open.

Wonder Splash laughed. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doll Face<strong>_

At least everypony was enjoying the job. Wonder Bread may have dozed off a couple times but the prick of a fork would painfully wake him up again. Lunar Blaze was probably having the most fun… well, besides the two ponies having sex under the table. All night he attempted to make Jackal laugh—futile—but that didn't hinder him.

"Hey assholes," Mister Moneybags flung himself out of a nearby storage closet. "Where's my beer?" He belched. Behind him the corpse of the caller fell out of the hiding spot.

Dante touched Doll with his fork. "Should I take care of him?"

"Honestly Dante, that's a bad idea. If Jackal is a tank, then boss is like an entire bucking army when he's drunk. Plus, it looks like we'll be having some outside help."

A grey unicorn stallion with a black mane pumped his fore legs while brandishing a bottle of whiskey in his teeth. "I'm gonna shove this beer bottle so far up your ass, I'll make a Popsicle. Damn ponies, I've had enough of this shit! Act like ya got some god damn sense!"

"Who're you ass-wipe?"

"Seal Soul, I'm a blacksmith."

"You better sit your five dollar ass down before I make change." The godfather threatened with another burp. "Or at least grab a friend like… the chink over there, what's ya name?"

A light blue pegasus bolstering an aqua and teal mane-cut was called out. "Nani? B… bokuwa—Bodhi—desu." He stuttered.

"Yeah, konnichiwa too you too, Yo the rusty red patron, ya look like a fighter."

The addressed unicorn was covered in heavy metal. "Iron Skull, somepony needs to teach you some manners, fuck-face!"

"That's a good one, I'll have to remember that when I'm getting off your mom. Mahogany, how about you, ya look pissed off?"

A mahogany pony adorned with a fedora straightened indignantly. "You crazy buck you, ya momma sucks big buckin', giant buckin' elephant dicks, you scum of the earth you, you crazy mother-bucker you. You son of a motherless goat, you shit-kicking horse whore bucker you, you dirt eating piece of slime, you scum sucking pig you!"

"… Moving on, identify yourself nerd?" Moneybags pointed at a navy blue doctor with crazy snow hair.

"Cackle, ich bin pleasure sir, HEIL ME! Sorry, ich bin have no idea where zat came from." Cackle finished with a twitch.

"Right, anyway… how about you cutie?" Moneybags asked with another burp.

A tall mare, almost his age, with light blue curly hair piled on top. "Hello, I'm not one for violence. Could you please move somewhere other than here if you'd please?"

"How about… instead of using that mouth too tell me what to do. You do something useful with it." Moneybags stated as he grabbed his crotch with a hoof.

She twitched. "Yeah, you're going down."

"How about me?" A vermillion winged mare screeched. "I'll be more than happy to whoop your ass. Name's Arc Flash!"

"Y'know what,"

"Hey I love a brawl!" professed a white unicorn with yin-yang spikey hair.

"I could lend a hoof," Came from a mud-brown coated pony with a salt and pepper mane.

"_**ENOUGH!**_ You guys wanna throw down! _**LET'S THROW DOWN!**_ No more introductions! You want me? _**COME AND GET ME!"**_

Moneybags broke into a helicopter kick as Seal Soul galloped in front of him. Keeping him at bay, Moneybags quickly performed a hoof-stand, kicking ferociously with his hind legs. Bhodi blocked each kick with a flurry of fore hooves while keeping balance on his hind legs. Moneybags' response was incomprehensible, he put Bhodi in a headlock with his hind legs before letting go of the ground and hitting him with both of his other legs.

"Come on chink! Show me what ya got!"

Bhodi fell forward on top of the boss before breaking free and adopting a praying mantis stance, shuffling his feet smoothly over the wooden floor. It was only a distraction for an ally.

"Take this!" Iron skull ambushed the Mafioso from behind, demonstrating a heavy punch. Moneybags dodged and used the unicorn's own weight to topple him.

The yin-yang unicorn, the pepper-maned pony, and Arc Flash took him on all at once. Many somersaults, backflips, and hoof-stands kept them from doing any real damage.

"Ya have to all work together if you wanna… what's that?" Sirens were sounding off nearby.

Moneybags gathered himself. "Listen either we all go to jail, or you all join us. Which is it?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stargazer<strong>_

_**Time: **__5:00 AM_

The couple slid out from underneath the table. Their clothing torn and gasping for air—confusion took hold when they realized everypony was gone. Not a single pony still in the restaurant.

"They left us." Stargazer whined.

"I'd leave us too." Arkane replied.

They made their way for the front door.

"Hey Stargazer," Arkane kicked his hind leg. "Let's never speak of this again."

"Speak of what again?" She chuckled.

The door was locked. The café had shut down and the joint wasn't going to open up for a while. They were trapped.

"Well we're not going anywhere…" Stargazer turned to her friend with benefits. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Wanna have sex under the table again?"

"Tch… why not?"

* * *

><p>Next time: Who is A.? And more importantly, who's the traitor?<p>

Next chapter's gonna have a lot of deaths, and more OC's, but a lot of deaths. It's going to be biblical.

Leave a comment!


	9. Evil Lurks

_**A/N: **_**Warning! **This chapter contains major sexual content... like rape. Oh you guys don't care, you love this shit you animals!

* * *

><p>"A spy, like a writer, lives outside the mainstream population. He steals his experience through bribes and reconstructs it."<p>

—John Le Carre

* * *

><p><strong>Evil Lurks<strong>

_**A.**_

_**Time: **5:00 PM_

_**Location: **Cloudsdale, A.'s Estate_

"I think you're finally ready." The sly griffon cooed while slithering a tail around his trainee's hooves.

His underling shook with anticipation, no doubt having long awaited the confirmation. Fear still lingered in the back of her mind. Fear that she would fail her master, fear that she would fail her clan, fear that she would fail herself. Clouded now only by the mists of ignorance and misplaced kinsman-ship.

"Well trained. Well prepared. Well able… well endowed." A. praised as he grasped his apprentice's flank from behind. "What would you do for me?" The hybrid asked rhetorically.

"I am your tool," She began vigorously. "I would do whatever you please, my lord." She whimpered as the monster thrust a talon into her pussy. "Oh…" The stinging sensation from between her legs sent a wave of dreadful agony throughout her body. Every tortured nerve screamed in unison, drowned out by her literal excruciating wails. At least the tribulation would end soon. Hurt was augmented by the mind—and her brain was already accustomed to this process. Even so, she wasn't sure now was an appropriate time for this. A frivolous thought, however, for if the boss willed it, than it would be done.

"Hey!" An amaranth pegasus stallion with a crude carmine mane projected from the right side of the circle. Black highlights tinged his short, coltish mane. "You can't do that too a filly! What the hay is wrong with you!" He cried.

Twisted Soul intervened instantly. "This heresy… just what do you think you're entitled too, rookie. Questioning master's authority? Of all the ungrateful—"

"All I want is a straight answer." The newbie rudely interrupted his senior.

"Why you…" The dark violet unicorn was put too ease with a flick of A.'s tail.

"So," A. began. "You want an explanation?" He momentarily released his hold on the abused filly. "Give me your name son."

"Heart Breaker, I came here for—"

"Heart breaker, that's what your mother named you? Oh… isn't that poetic! Now listen here son, I'm gonna show you how we do things around here." A. seized a fine, velvet chair and placed it in front of Heart Breaker.

"Have a seat. Hey Sparky, get your fine ass over here!"

The powder blue unicorn Azure Spark, better known as Sparky, approached the duo carelessly. Her short brown mane bore brilliant blonde bangs, bouncing with every step. She stopped a foot away from the pegasus on the expensive furniture.

Smiling, A. flung his claws on the arms of the chair. "Can you please… please him for me? He needs to relax a bit."

"Please me? What's that supposed mean?" Heart Breaker queried, flustered. The pleased stallion struggled keeping his wings from going erect.

Azure spark rolled her eyes as if saying "let's get this over with," before bending at waist level. Perplexed though the pegasus used to be, the spoils of the gang far outweighed the consequences. At least, that's what they were told. Sparky opened her mouth.

Griffon breath ruffled his ear. "Now ain't that the shit?"

"Oh buck yeah… but I… I don't wanna…"

"What a gentlecolt! Hear that Sparky, he doesn't wanna come? Incomprehensible, why wouldn't… wow." A. exalted Heart Breaker.

Azure Spark wiped her muzzle. "Man, am I done now? He's finished and I don't wanna keep it up if he ain't into it."

"Yeah, yeah," A. adhered to the young mare. He redirected his attention back too Heart Breaker. He scratched the pony's mane gently. "You've seen nothing yet. You can't imagine the power I have here."

Heart Breaker wheezed heavily. "I've a good idea."

"No son… no you don't." A. peered into the amassed circle. "You, the colt with the Mohawk, let's go."

The addressed colt, no older than fourteen, trotted out of the circle. His eyes filled with terror.

"Suicide,"

Heart Breaker paused his panting. "What?"

The colt gave a little sob before pulling a crude knife out of his jacket. "Yes… master." He plunged the knife into his chest. _**"AH!"**_ He missed the first attempt, leaving himself in a crippled state of shock. Blood gushed out from the wound, staining the wooden floor.

"You're not done yet… hurry up." A. sighed.

"Oh Celestia…" Heart Breaker choked.

"Celestia isn't here son. Hey Twisted Soul! How about you give some encouragement?"

The unicorn with a curled black and red mane neared the mess on the ground. He held the colt's head and stared into his eyes pointblank. "Finish it." He commanded with glowing oculars.

A fraction of a second and the shank was grabbed once more. The colt pulled it out of his chest with difficulty, and then pierced himself again, and again, and again, until he could use the knife no longer.

"Looks like he didn't make the _cut_, eh? Oh come on, that was hilarious." A. said in a droll tone.

Heart Breaker almost puked. "… Why?"

"Free will… it's dangerous. I'm terrified of it. It's potential. That's why I keep such a tight leash on these idiots. Every single one of them could rebel against me. So here's the plan: they start as dogs—slaves, effectively. After a year or so, the leash loosens. Their income increases, and they are granted more freedom. They learn to think of me as a father who rewards them for their loyalty. Ingenious, isn't it?"

"Can I go now?" The frightened pegasus asked.

"_**SIT DOWN!"**_ The predator forced him back into the chair. "Listen son, we're not all that different from each other. I can prove it too. We're gonna play a game! The three greenhorns on the left, you're playing as well!"

Two young colts and a filly tiptoed up to the pair, shielding their visages with hoods in order to hide their weakness.

"Now, Heart Breaker, you have one minute to decide which of these bastards lives. You don't know any of them at all, and you never will. You just have to choose_ one _of the three. Make your decision, or they all die."

Heart Breaker panicked. Frantically looking from one pony to the next—each begging for mercy with their tears, he couldn't choose. "I can't do it."

"You'd rather have them all die? You don't even have the decency to save on of them?"

"I've never met them!"

"Precisely, every day somepony dies you know. It's a fact. Nopony ever cares what happens to them, and if they do, only for so long. The only difference now is that they are standing right in front of you. Everypony's a hypocrite."

"What do you want?"

"Democracy is hypocrisy without limitation. I realized that at a very young age. This land… Equestria is ruled by a monarchy. All I want is to bring that system falling down on its denizen's heads. Let the earth pony fight the pegasi, and the unicorn, the both of them. Ponies will eat each other… oh and time's up!" A. brutally tore out each of the three's necks with a smile. "You just learned rule number one: keep your muzzle shut!"

Heart Breaker trembled as he walked back to the circle.

The boss returned to the filly he had been dealing with. "What is your mission?"

"I will destroy the herd from the inside. They hinder our ultimate goal."

"Who is the target?"

"I will kill Moneybags."

"What is your codename?"

"I am Doll Face."

* * *

><p>Next time: Guys night out<p>

So that was short! Sorry... I'll make up for it. I'll introduce some of your guy's OC's better, and build relationships.

Please leave a comment!


	10. Tribal

_**A/N:**_ So this took a while, what you got a problem? Shut up and read, you friggin' wildebeests!

_Runic Writings belongs to Joshabi_

* * *

><p>"Every human being must find his own way to cope with severe loss, and the only job of a true friend is to facilitate whatever method he chooses."<p>

—Caleb Carr

* * *

><p><strong>Tribal<strong>

_**Doll Face**_

_**Time: **__12:27 AM_

_**Location:**__ Ponyville, Joke Shop_

"Boss, why're you so glum all of the time? Everything's alright." Night Shade tried comforting the chief by sensually running a hoof on his belly.

Stargazer kissed the boss' cheek delicately. "Why don't you tell us what's wrong?" She coiled her tail with his sleek, gelled counterpart. "This used to always cheer you up."

Moneybags continued disregarding the posse of mares. Detrimentally thinking of methods he could use to earn a bigger sack of bits. However, Ponyville was no Manehattan. Not many crimes came up within the vicinity of Celestia's rule. The godfather didn't want to physically hurt anypony unless he was forced into that situation. The herd's most profitable exports so far were bootlegging and drug-dealing. But they would need something else if they were to thrive.

"What's the matter?" Wisp nuzzled the disparaged mobster's neck. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Leave me be," Moneybags deadpanned. "I need to think."

Doll Face disrupted the girls' advances with a clop of her hooves. "Leave im' alone. If he wants to be a sourpuss, let him."

The mares sighed collectively and headed back to the rest of the gang with their heads hung in defeat.

"What's your problem?" Doll asked plainly. "A grown colt ought to enjoy having six fillies on him at once."

"We're in a crisis." Moneybags said grimly. "Bits are running low and we haven't had much business… I don't know what to do." Doll Face saw him breathe hoarsely, was he going to cry? "These ponies need me to be a role model—a leader… and I can't provide for them. All I've done is waste lives." He cleared his throat.

Doll Face aimed her vision at the ground. Boss couldn't cry, not in front of her. "I'm sure we'll get a break soon." She kept her eyes on the floor.

Moneybags did not respond. An awkward silence fell upon the two. The boss kept himself from breaking down and the filly contemplated what to do next, until all of a sudden the sound of music tickled their ears. Low, barely audible tunes snuck past the door and dispersed throughout the side room. The herd was snared in financial turmoil, and they were having fun.

"Is that music?" Moneybags murmured.

"I'll handle it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quantum<em>**

_**Time:** 12:35_

Sparks and fumes spewed out of the forge. The orange aura produced by the flames worked as the main source of light for the vestibule. Seal, Cackle, and Blaze were having a grand old time. The scientists leaned over the blacksmith, observing his work.

Seal Soul threw his mask back and glared at the couple of lunatics. "Yo, diamond dogs—I can't do this shit with you guys breathing down my fucking neck twenty-four-seven! Know what I'm saying?"

Quantum took a step back. "Whoa nelly, Ah just reckoned ya might need some help with the reconstruction part."

"I can't re-engineer the automatic crossbow with supervision! Space is needed. All I need is wood, steel, and a forge and then I'm done. So back the hoof up! Know what I'm saying?"

"Ah think Ah have the right to watch what y'all are doin'! … You're not exactly the brains of this here collaboration." Quantum flagrantly tipped his hat.

"Squeeze it redneck! I can't be bothered by the likes of you, ya backwards ass country pony… know what I'm saying?"

Quantum brushed off the blacksmith with a huff. Cackle was experimenting with some vials and brews on the dining table, laughing maniacally all the while. Quantum passed him with his most convincing friendly smile. Alas, it was for not.

"Grub dich, Quantum. Vhy don't you come over here, learn somezing." The mad pony beckoned the pragmatic scientist over to his side.

"What are you working on?"

"Vell, Vile Seal is working on ze automatic crossbow. I took ze initiative and got to ze poison, vith this ve can easily blanket ze arrows in deadly ingredients." Cackle guided Quantum through the procedure, giving key advice to the simple chemist. After a while the substances in the mortar started bubbling violently.

"Now, ve need just ze right amount of dragon blood. If you don't pour in ze right amount—not too little, not too much—Ve aren't going to have a very good time, yes?"

"Whaddya mean by that?"

"As in ze whole place blows up in a volcanic, fiery explosion and ve all die… so don't screw up!"

Quantum trembled nervously. "Shouldn't y'all be doin' this?"

"Vhere's ze fun in zat?"

"Can't we pour this into a beaker to measure it first? Or try anything else?"

"_**DO NOT QUESTION MY GENIOUS!"**_

Everything was on the line. All of the herd's lives rested on Quantum's shoulders. If he slipped up one bit, everypony dies. For the sake of science, for his dignity, for his life, he could not fail. Nothing could go wrong…

"_BOO!"_Dust pushed Quantum from behind from out of nowhere. The salt and pepper-maned stallion they picked up in the bar loved spooking people… to a fault. Time slowed down.

The vile broke on the side of the cauldron and splashed the majority of the dragon blood into it.

"_**NEIN DUST! YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!"**_ Cackle strangled the prankster's neck furiously.

The recipe gurgled, producing a small amount of bubbles before reverting back to its previous condition. A faint smell ascended from the mortar and into the air, it reeked of flower stems and cockatrice head.

"Well, wasn't that anticlimactic?" Loin heart commented. The unicorn was picked up by the herd at the local restaurant as well, his yin-yang mane and way of speaking turned off most ponies. But he had his priorities. "Ya nearly blew the whole buckin' place down ya knobs!" He turned to the pony sleeping in the corner. "How in the hell is this bloke still sleepin'?"

"Yeah," Stargazer answered. "Wonder Bread's a real sleepaholic… _it's a problem._"

Iron Skull sulked near the table, playing with his plate of spaghetti with a fork to pass the time. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do. He didn't know anypony. The brute saw Sol and Dante talking it up by the stereo and made his way for them. Making friends with the lieutenant wasn't a bad idea anyway. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

"Hey," The ex-guard greeted dourly. He wasn't exactly the best at breaking the ice, so he decided to make a joke to get things on their way. "So… seeing any girls lately?"

"_**GIRLS! GIRLS! GIRLS!" **_Like an automated machine, Sol shouted the word in absolute terror.

"Aw, now what did you go and do that for?" Dante chastised while throwing his hooves in the air. "Now I'll never hear the end of this, you idiot!"

"I didn't know he was going to spaz out!" The violent rookie retorted.

"Are you foaling me? He used to be the biggest pervert here, but ever since his nut-sack was nearly decimated, he hasn't been the same! Yo Parallel get me a bag."

Parallel Circuit granted him a brown, grocery store bag. Dante put the shroud over Sol's head and put his fore legs on his shoulders.

"Come on buddy, find your happy place."

Sol was crying behind the bag. "Okay, um… I'm not surrounded by girls I… I'm surrounded by candy! Yeah Candy!"

"Shame on you," Dante shot Iron Skull a contemptible look before lumbering off.

Lunar Blaze placed his hooves overhead in consideration, intending to make Jackal laugh by the end of their talk. Iris bet him ten bits that Jackal couldn't shape anything other than a neutral masquerade for the rest of eternity. Comedy wasn't Blaze's forte, but he did his best to pretend it was. He was on his seventeenth joke and still didn't constitute a grin.

"Give up Blaze," Iris gloated. "You know I've won!"

Blaze promptly bucked his hind legs in frustration before decompressing them again. "Wait, here's a good one. So…" the earth pony snickered at his own joke in pretense. "I went to the cakes' bakery the other day. I offered Mister and Misses Cake fifty bits if they could get the pastry off the top shelf. And Carrot Cake said he couldn't because… the _steaks_ were too high!"

Weasel blew the coffee out of his mug and into Blaze's eyes, he didn't react immediately. _**"HAHA,**_ oh wait, they don't sell steaks you bucking idiot. They sell cakes!"

"Yeah, that made better sense in my mind. But Jackal knew what I meant right? Right, Jackal? You get it don't you."

Jackal merely raised an eyebrow. The orange unicorn nonchalantly crossed his fore legs across his body.

"Really, nothing… not even a damn simper, will you cheer up! Crack a smile! Be happy! Stop being an oversized, mute, dumbass, and have some fun you bucking simpleton!"

Wisp peacefully intruded on Blaze's rage. "It really wasn't that funny dear. Maybe you should—"

"Shut up," Weasel chimed in. "Just shut up."

Blaze glared at Jackal despicably. "Say something, you sack of shit!"

Jackal kicked his own chair out from underneath him, then caught it midair with a hind leg. Afterwards, hurtling the wooden furniture abroad the table—sailing straight for the other unicorn. The chair disintegrated halfway over the table due to a small fireball from the opposing faction. Both parties leaped atop the table to engage in combat.

"Haha, you think you can take me Jackal? You don't know who you're up against! I'm an expert—no matter how big you are I will beat you!" He grasped his knife in mouth, and then proceeded gloating. "I'm gonna carve that smile if I have to!"

Jackal fiercely narrowed his eyes and came at the crazed mobster. Deflecting Blaze's stab and using his own weight against him, he grabbed Blaze's head and flipped him, shattering some plates of food. Charging up a beam of energy, Blaze clashed his horn with Jackal's. A struggle of endurance would decide the match.

Cryo astonishingly joined the confrontation. "You guys are so selfish! I want a piece of the action also! _**AHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ the blue unicorn stallion proclaimed as he flung his horn into the fray.

"Stay out of this Cryo!" Blaze demanded while gritting his teeth.

"Oi, oi!" Bodhi shouted incessantly. "Suwatte kudasai, bakana!" The pale blue pegasus cursed the brawlers with all of his might. But ultimately came up short.

"Shut up chink! Nopony even said anything to you!" Blaze yelled as the glowing discharge of the horns grew brighter.

"Tch…" Bodhi sailed into the middle of the battle, landing on his fore legs. With a sharp snap of his wrists his lower half spiraled beastly. He connected with all three of the feuding gangsters, crushing them into the stone walls.

"What in the hoof is this?" Doll Face scowled as she berated the martial artists. She pushed the radio off of the stool it was preening on. Sparks and cracks emerged from the broken device, squelching every other sound in the room. Fear of the dead silence ironically disrupted Wonder Bread's seemingly endless slumber. The filly took a few deep, choleric breaths before continuing. "Is losing fun?" She asked as fast as lightning.

"What does that mean?" Blaze asked while scraping the rubble out of his mane.

"Is losing fun?" She repeated.

Dust, for no other reason than to be the center of attention, answered the best he could for the herd. "Well, isn't our learning from failures the _whole point_ of jobs? I mean, having fun is what's important right? That's the reason half of these ponies are in this syndicate. That's one of the reasons _I'm_ in it at least."

Arkane brushed Dust with a hoof. "No, it's not." He said as he stared back at Doll Face.

"Then why are you listening to music, fighting, and overall acting like idiots!" Doll broke the stool on the ground. With a frenzied scream the purple filly stormed out of the vestibule.

Wisp cantered in a crude oval around the dining table. "I feel awful." She pouted.

Blaze apathetically kicked some dirt from the floor. "What can we do? The boss is as pissed as a dragon that's had its horde stolen. I don't think we can do diddly-squat."

"He needs to get it together!" Arc Flash proclaimed. "What kind of captain has his warriors help him through a—m_idlife crisis? Oooo…_" The yellow pegasus taunted as she waved her fore hooves.

Sol finally chimed in shyly. "Maybe he just… needs some fun."

"Sounds like a fantastic idea, glad I thought of it!" Dust exclaimed proudly.

"But you didn't—"

"Thanks to my brilliant intellect, I have designed a plan for our crestfallen godfather. The laws of this outfit are much too vindictive. He requires some loosening up. A night _outside_ the Joke shop would do him good. Am I right? Or am I right?"

"You're a bloody ego." Loin heart chastised directly toward the pepper maned stallion. "What sort of idea do you have planned ya Muppet?"

"I'm glad you asked my inquisitive quadruped! First, we'll plan a surprise party for him out—"

"I've got an idea…" For the first time ever, Jackal said something. His voice was gravelly, and deep with a hint of sinister. Everypony bristled at the unicorn's pococurante tone.

Mister Moneybags bucked the door down and sprinted up to Jackal. Face-to-face Moneybags took off his sunglasses. "Jackal… you can talk?"

"Uh… yeah, why is that so unbelievable?"

"What the buck? Do you think this is some kind of sick joke? Think your thoughts are too good for us, is that it?"

"I never really had to until now…"

"No, no… shut up! You had to produce something with your vocal chords just so I could have a good time! Well my friend, I'm yours. We may be defying every single damn rule in the creed but who gives two changeling shits? Let's rock! What're we gonna do?"

"_**ROB A BANK!"**_ Seal Soul roared. Everypony met this with clamorous claps of approval.

"_**RAPE SOME BITCHES!"**_ Iris bellowed. This suggestion also received the same praise.

"_**GET HIGH!"**_ Wonder Bread resounded, emerging from his sleep. The whole place was in a complete fracas.

"_**EAT CANDY!"**_ Sol shouted above the noise. The cheering stopped instantly as everypony stared at the pegasus disappointedly, _**"OR NOT!"**_ With that correction, the rooting returned within seconds.

Night Shade stomped her hooves on the hard ground. "Uh, hello, why do the _guys _get a night out? I think I represent all the mares when I say—give us a break!"

Moneybags smiled coolly and put his shades back on. "Well, you girls can do whatever you want… I'm not really sure what that is. But good luck."

The girls jumped giddily before running off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dante<strong>_

_**Time:**__ 2:00 AM_

_**Location:**__ Just outside the base_

All of the stallions ran out of the Joke Shop excitedly. They cantered a couple meters before a deafening explosion sounded off in the store. Horrible, ravaging flames blew out of the windows. The infrastructure of the establishment was crumbling in on itself. Little did they know, that the concoction Quantum and Cackle were working on _was_ dangerous. Unfortunately, the blast incinerated both Parallel Circuit and Iris.

"Bloody hay, I thought you said that poison was contained?" Loin Heart kicked some dirt as his horn grew brighter, directing it at the mad scientist.

"Ze author probably just vanted a quick vay to kill off some pointless OC's." Cackle replied.

"Wait, Iris might still be alive!" Dante rejoiced.

Iridescent Monochrome crawled out of the inferno in pain. "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna make it!" A murder of crows docked on the poor stallion and began fearsomely pecking his mangled body.

"Wait, wait, he might be able to live if we—"

Another detonation of fire shot Iris into the night sky, like a ragdoll he was at gravity's mercy. Funny, everypony had ceased the screaming and panicking to observe what would happen next. Their eyes followed him like a tennis ball.

"Maybe if he lands the right way…"

A dragon swooped in out of nowhere and swallowed Iris whole before flying away. With the beast's wings changing the wind current, the dragon retreated back into the space from which it came.

"Oooo…" The herd grimaced when they saw a small flare in the stars, dissipating into nothingness all at once.

"I think he's dead." Wonder Bread said bluntly.

"What… the… buck." Dante twitched.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wonder Bread<strong>_

_**Time: **__2:30_

_**Location: **__Runic Writings' crib_

Priorities changed. Whatever was left of the Joke Shop died that night with Iris and Parallel Circuit. Jackal soothed the gang's heartbreaking loss of their base with corroborating evidence of _another _safe house. The store that Jackal had escorted them too reeked of ink. Girls' flanks being displayed on every billboard and poster, the accumulated graffiti soaked up the old building—hiding its true form from society. Through all the pictorials of sex and murder Wonder Bread found the name of this wretched foundation. "Ponyville Tattoo Parlor" spelt in blood red.

To Wonder Bread, the whispers being spread were very lousy, saddened ones. Whispers of how much they would miss the dank Joke Shop they had come to call home, like retarded children who had lost their favorite toy. Sleep was Wonder Bread's ultimate heaven, an escape from reality—though momentary—a trip into the dusty recesses of his own mind. Vacant of the corruption that had circumcised Equestria's politicians of their decency, He was free. Even his own clan, The Herd, had a traitor in the mix. Moneybags is a fool. Family, comrades, and lovers, all of them meaningless to both traitor and soldier alike… why? In Wonder Bread's alienated sense of righteousness nopony had any clue as to the depth of _his_ character. And look at the herd now—they fought together, laughed together, and now groveled in the dirt together. Not one soul thinking for himself. All of them except for him and the traitor obsessed with the organization, obsessed with the plan, obsessed with the money, the worthless compulsion that enslaves them. And limits their individual capabilities, leading them to fear what they don't understand.

Dreams can't be designed, nor controlled.

"Yo Bread, are you spacing out on us again?" Dante chuckled.

Wonder Bread was sucked back to harsh reality, with a blink he straightened up. "Yeah bruh… sorry I'm real tired."

Seal Soul knocked him upside the head. "Man, ya got to keep your head under the clouds. Know what I'm saying?"

Door creaked open. Jackal informed the blue unicorn with a vibrant purple mane of their situation. Wonder Bread orderly moved himself into the line entering the tattoo parlor. As he came closer to the stranger he saw some runic writings (appropriately so) on the stallion's body, tarnishing his solid blue with mucky black.

Moneybags thanked the stranger, went upstairs with him for an hour or so. Parlor had workshop, upstairs living area, back room for restoration of books, and second door leading to an alleyway at the side. Everypony marveled at the tattoo options the stranger had in his abundant collection.

"Attention assholes," Mister Moneybags so carelessly announced. "Our new best friend Runic Writings has allowed us to rent this fine abode. We will be residing here for a while. I don't care what your feelings are toward that."

Wonder Bread wasn't sure how this place would hold up as a base of operations, or an abattoir. What with customers coming and going as they please.

The boss continued. "Just as I don't with this. Every one of you will be getting a free tattoo, tonight, Regardless if you want to or not!"

Some met this with fear, others exhilaration.

"Oh, and I decide what we're getting. Me, got it? Now let's see here." He quickly scanned the tattoos. "We will all get tribal tattoos, surrounding a different part of our body for each pony. I'll demonstrate."

Half an hour went by before Mister Moneybags returned from the back room. Tribal, swirling tattoos covering his forehead. Shades complementing the pattern on his visage with pizazz, he sat down in a comfy couch. "Next!"

This repeated for the next five hours. Sol received the same style of tats on his wings. Spoiling that simple white coat. Arkane on the horn, Dante: right foreleg, Seal: left foreleg, Cryo: muzzle, Bodhi: right hind leg, Lunar: left hind leg, Quantum: underbelly, Cackle: round the neck, Dust: back, Loin Heart: behind the ears, Jackal: head, Weasel: tongue and Wonder Bread: sides.

They symbolized a unit. They were a unit. For it was etched in their very skin.

* * *

><p>Next time: You decide... answer the poll!<p>

Rushed the ending sorry. Leave a comment you crazy bucks! Don't know when the next chapter will be out but remember. Quality is better than quantity! Peace ya'll.


	11. Harmony

_**A/N:**_ Next chapter's gonna take a long time. Anyways, leave a review and all that crap.

* * *

><p>"All, all is theft, all is unceasing and rigorous competition in nature; the desire to make off with the substance of others is the foremost - the most legitimate - passion nature has bred into us and, without doubt, the most agreeable one."<p>

—Marquis de Sade

* * *

><p><strong>Harmony<strong>

_**Quantum**_

_**Time:** 7:30 PM_

_**Location: **Tattoo parlor_

"No way," Dante said assuredly after patting Weasel's back. "Weasel's got this in the bag—you fools might as well give up!"

Weasel acknowledged the fan with a tip of his hat before chugging down his eighth mug of apple cider. Weasel's surface appeared calm and ready, even though his legs were so hefty. Inside however, he had a building fear that his competition would outlast him. The stallion's tower of masculinity was about to get bombed by a plane of misjudgments. True, he was against a girl in a drinking contest. Colt versus filly, you'd think that the colt ought to win by a long shot right? But that doesn't mean you should underestimate your competitor. Somepony forgot to teach Weasel this.

"Uh, no way? Hon, I think you're about to get a real harsh wakeup call!" Antares stated plainly. The samurai filled another cup of cider for Arc Flash.

"I don't like you Weasel, you look like an asshole." Arc Flash gurgled as she drank the hard alcohol. "I don't like your face."

"Feh," Weasel smiled smugly. "It's a wonder you even lasted this long. You're pretty good, y'know… for a mare!"

Night Shade fumingly stood up from her chair. Only to be put to rest by Bodhi. "A wise man once said: Don't taunt the alligator until you've crossed the creek." The soft-spoken pony said to the mahogany stallion. Bodhi had expanded his vocabulary exponentially since he joined the herd. Though, for some reason whenever he talked there always was a saying or metaphor in it.

Lunar Blaze scoffed. "Where'd ya get that from, a fortune cookie?"

Runic Writings cantered down the stairs to join the herd in the workshop. "You guys are so lucky I'm doing this. Everypony here does stupid shit every single day and I have to cover for it. Y'know it's hard keeping the guards from coming in here, I can't keep a lid on this forever or my ass is grass."

Wisp defected from the contest to speak with him. "Now, we can't have all been _that_ bad."

"Oh please! First, Cryo here completely ruins my business with his rape face—"

"Hey," Cryo heard that and confronted the tattoo artist indignantly. "I don't have a rape face!"

"Whenever you smile it looks like your about to touch them, remember last week?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time:<strong> 7 days earlier_

Slow day. Nopony ever came anymore. Runic hadn't a customer since last year. Money steadily made its way into his pocket because of his shares with the herd. Still, he'd rather work his magic, make an honest living. But he knows that feat is near implausible now. However, it wasn't impossible.

Bell ringed. Runic met a cute paste blue filly. She just wanted a re-dye of her mane. That was it. She sat down in front of a mirror. A black shadow with a giant white smile materialized in the reflection.

"Hiii…" The shade greeted.

"AH! Oh hello… um, are you here for a tattoo as well?" She turned to converse with Cryo, who had his usual attire on. His shades and herd suit.

"Nooo… who are you?"

"I'm Colgate! I'm a Dentist, it's a living. What's your name?"

_Now's my chance to impress her, this is it_. "I've taken countless lives! Extorted multiple ponies' accounts! I'm wanted for murder, indecency, etc. I own an arsenal of illegal weapons. The size of which is about… I don't know… half the length of my dick. In other words, I have a ton of spears, bows, and the usual. And my eyes are black!" With speed, he took off his sun glasses. "Wanna date me?"

Colgate shrieked in horror and raced out the front door. She tripped a couple of times, but kept getting right back up and booking it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time: <strong>Present_

"She overreacted!" Cryo defended himself.

"Yeah, overreacted, sure… and you're no better Iron Skull!" Runic turned to the appalled soldier. "What with your anger management issues and such…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time:<strong> 5 days earlier_

Telephone rung, Runic waved Moneybags to the phone with a hoof. On the other end was a panting Iron Skull.

"What's up boss man? I'm calling from a phone booth. Yo I just bucking nailed jeebs here! I know we've been havin' a hard time, so I totally robbed this guy in his sleep. Guards almost got me, but I used im' as a hostage and left without a hitch. Aw dude, it was so cool. Should've seen the look on his face! Hilarious, funniest thing I've ever seen. The robbery went so smoothly too, right old guy?"

A croaky voice picked up. "Let me go ya ghetto ruffian! I'm too old for this shit!"

"Be a sport and tell my boss I did a good job or I shoot you in the _**OTHER **_testicle!"

"_**NO!**_ You did very good young man, best robbery I've seen since… never— nonetheless, an excellent heist!"

"Ya see boss, isn't that great?"

Moneybags sighed. "He's gonna lie no matter what, son. Now stop trying to impress me like I'm your alcoholic father and get your ass back here."

"Jeebs ain't lying, I trust im'. You're not lying to me, are ya old guy?"

"… No."

"And you aren't just saying that cuz' I'm pointing a loaded crossbow at you right?"

"What! Pfft… why would I do that? You exceeded expectations for a first-timer!"

"I thought so. Wait, whaddya mean for a first timer?"

"N-nothing, I didn't say that!"

"Somepony's asking for a skull-fucking!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seal Soul<strong>_

_**Time:** present_

"Maybe I went a _little_ overboard." Iron Skull admitted.

Moneybags inhaled greatly. "Attention assholes," Everypony faced boss. "We need to do something big. I mean _real _big, so ponies will fear us, so we can get loaded with bits. I'm not talkin' bout a bank robbery or more drugs either. One heist is all it will take and we'll be integrated in history with the greats. Celestia, Luna, the princesses will know horror. And we will bask in time's accolades, and rob this generation of all the accomplishments that may have come. For my brothers and sisters, we will outdo them all! Equestria's finest criminals—sound good, eh? Oh, the glory! I cannot hold back any longer my friends!"

Wonder Splash interrupted the gloating gangster. "Will you just tell us already? Enough suspense bro, let us in!"

"We are going to steal…" Moneybags smiled gently and adjusted his shades, "The elements of harmony."

"AHAHAHA! Good one!" Dust broke out laughing hysterically. The rest of the herd didn't know what to say, or if they did, they kept it to themselves. But not Dust. "We can huff and puff all we want—we're not blowing those doors down! How much security is in there anyways?"

"Well, the most elite guardsmen in all Equestria. A watchtower being managed by the princesses themselves, security is up the wazoo, an insane magical barrier, thick metal walls protecting the elements which are also enchanted by the way, two of the most skilled alicorns in the known timeline, and only one escape route."

"… Well I think I just shit myself." Lunar Blaze said mostly to himself.

"We can do this. You're all prepared for it. It won't even be as hard as you think, at least, it shouldn't be. We just need to sneak past the guards, foal-nap Celestia while she's asleep, shut down the security, insert the horn in the keyhole, and boom."

"Yeah," Arc Flash chuckled. "It's that simple!"

"Not with that attitude it's not." Seal Soul chirped. "Plus, I've been workin' my ass off since I got here. Know what I'm saying? I got weapons for all ya'll crazy bucks. Pony specific ones too. They complement your fighting style! And might I say, match all your personalities! Ain't that the shit?"

"I don't need a weapon. I'm strong enough." Iron Skull grudgingly refused.

"Aww, but I had this oversized war axe for ya. It had flames painted on it too. What a shame…"

"It would help a little." The red stallion stumbled back when Seal chucked the weapon at him. He gave it a couple swings and a spin for flair. "How am I gonna carry this, blacksmith?"

"Got a saddle all set up for ya red."

Iron Skull faked-out Sol with a swing before throwing it over his new saddle. "Gonna be hard to beat that, assholes."

"What uh—what do I get?" Sol stuttered.

"Aw yeah, can't forget the lieutenant can I? Here, a spear." Seal gave the pegasus a magnificently crafted wooden spear. The end had an emerald point, wrapped with white and black feathers. "Classy, know what I'm saying?"

Lieutenant doormat sheathed the weapon under his wing, thanked the blacksmith, and vanished from the forge light.

"Burn…"

Dante stomped his feet in frustration. "IT'S NOT BURN! Aw… it's Dante, whaddya got? Oh, I know! How about a bucking bazooka, aw yeah! No, get me a grenade launcher. Bitches_ love_ grenade launchers!"

"No stupid-ass. Those haven't been invented yet! Stop your goddamn triflin' and take a look at this bitch!" Seal deployed an enormous spear from the forge. All of it black as night but the lower half of the blade, which was brilliant silver.

"This is decent too. I can channel my magic with this, good work!" Dante leaped back to the rest of the gang.

"Where's my brother Bodhi at?" Seal bounced with anticipation.

The martial artist made himself apparent to Seal. "Patience is a virtue, Seal."

"I worked_ especially_ hard on this one." The gray unicorn pulled out a shelf from his worktable. He seized a slick neon blue horseshoe. Sparks of electricity surged from the contraption. "I call it the pony power puncher! 1,000 watts on that john, it's fashionable, and it fits like a slipper."

Bodhi inserted his right foreleg into the heavy duty outlet.

"Just don't get an itch or anything! Oh and by the by, it took a long time making that horseshoe—don't be doing anything retarded with it! Know what I'm saying?"

"Heavy, not well balanced… but it'll suffice, thank you friend." Bodhi bowed respectfully before dissipating in the dark.

"_Heavy, not well balanced, waaa…_" Seal whispered in a mocking tone.

Moneybags snuck up on Seal Soul and touched his shoulder.

"OH BUCK! Oh it's you, man ya got to stop doing that boss. Gave me friggin' heart attack I swear…"

"If your heart attacks you, I'm gonna kill it. Are you nearly through? No offense but uh…the readers are getting bored." Moneybags turned his head toward your computer screen for a mere second before returning to his underling.

Seal could not find what the boss had seen and acknowledged. "The buck, you said we're not allowed to break the fourth wall!"

"I prefer leaving it to the professionals…"

"Yeah," A bright pink filly with a defiant mane burst from nowhere. "Leave it to the professionals, homie."

"We had an agreement Pinkie… how did you even get in here?"

"Pfft, I don't know, portals maybe? Actually, I should be getting out of this fic anyway. Little too much death goin' on here, you know? Peace out!" Pinkie Pie happily hopped out the front door. "Hehe, this is fun! I'm all fading in the darkness and stuff, no _wonder_ you guys do this all the time. Look at me Moneybags! I'm mellltiiing!"

"Keep it real Pinks." Moneybags said in reply.

"Haha, good one! I'll have to remember that!" Pinkie called before disappearing.

The Mafioso shut the door. "Good kid—a bit random—but her heart's in the right place. What am I doing here again? Oh yeah, hurry it up with the equipment egghead."

Seal trembled rebelliously. "Damn man, I still got a flamethrower for Jackal, a chain for Cryo, an automatic crossbow for Lunar, bombs for Cackle, staff for Quantum, a sniper cannon for Bread…"

"Sniper cannon, really, that sounds kind of ridiculous. What is it Seal? A one-hundred foot long, narrow cannon, with a scope on it?" Moneybags slurred.

"Eeyup, that's exactly what it is. I just hope he doesn't sleep on it."

"He will."

"I know. Oh and Dust is getting a tomahawk, Loin Heart's getting a mace, Weasel's got a ballistic knife. OH and the ladies! Night Shade has dual batons on her saddle, Splash has spiked horseshoes, and Wisp gets poisoned tantos, Stargazer: a visor that increases the range of her illusory spells, Antares gets another katana! And sorry… you and Doll didn't want anything."

"You've done enough Seal. But you were so caught up in making weapons for others, you forgot about your own… ya nerdy fuck-bucket."

"Wha—… _**AW NO! DAMMIT!**_" Seal almost jumped into the fiery forge.

"It's for the best Seal. You's deserves some rest. Try not to blow the place to smithereens while we're gone, okay?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wonder Bread<strong>_

_**Time: **10:00 PM_

_**Location: **Canterlot Coliseum_

One shot. One anti-magic, full-metal, 9.3x62 millimeter shot. And that idiot was snoozing on the shoulder rest.

"Bread, ya son of a bitch get on that canon." Moneybags and the rest of the herd roosted below the bridge leading to the marble castle, on the precipice of the rocks while Wonder Bread nested atop the Canterlot Coliseum. Arkane possessed a charm that allowed the two of them to talk telepathically. Like a psychic bridge of sorts.

Patrols had reached their change of shifts. From dawn till dusk, Princess Celestia observed the surroundings of her kingdom in her snug watchtower. Neither rulers let that spyglass out of their sight. Five seconds, maximum, was the interval between them when they switched. That was the time to strike. The baffled alicorns would never know what hit them.

"Ready…" Moneybags' thoughts passed into Wonder Bread's consciousness. "She's almost done…" Celestia removed her head from the telescope and moved her lips back at her sister, "Now!"

Three seconds later the bullet hit the barrier. It pierced through it in a heartbeat. "Wind speed, gravity, luck and bingo." The edge of the eyeglass shattered explosively. Wonder Bread slowly blinked. "You guys better move, think I'm gonna hit the hay, later…" The toast-brown unicorn automatically formed a snot bubble and dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Moneybags<em>**

_**Location:** Canterlot Castle_

"We're on the threshold." Moneybags finally caught the small shards of glass falling from the watchtower. "Roll out." The Magic bubble was the first obstacle. "Cryo, Arkane, do it."

"Hehe, let's get some!" Cryo hosed concentrated liquid nitrogen from his horn.

"Will you calm down… friggin' sped." Arkane followed up with a blast of purple fire on the iced force field. A regenerating one hundred foot hole was put in the seemingly impenetrable barrier. The herd infiltrated the castle grounds quickly. "What now… smart guy?"

Moneybags gave Wonder Splash and Stargazer a wink.

The yellow pegasus nodded and went into a predator stance. They were in the statue garden of the palace. Not many troops went through this green expanse. A white stallion in uniform was lying against the gate to the gardens.

"Oh mister, please help me!" Stargazer whined from the other side.

"What the—who goes there?" The guardsmen had a deep, masculine voice.

"I was just going through the garden on tour earlier in the day and I got lost. Would you ever be so kind as to let me out?" Her eyes flashed pink.

"Uhhh… yeah, sure, Not sure how you lost yourself but uh… come on." He thrusts open the gate.

"Thank you so much baby. You're sweet, so I'm sorry for what happens next. I really am."

"… What?"

Wonder Splash sent a barrage of punches on the stunned officer. His grievous wounds from her spiked horseshoes knocked him out in two seconds. "Quantum, stop the bleeding for me will ya!"

"Sorry partner," Quantum said as he bandaged the crippled guardsmen. "Ah know you were just doin' your job. Ya'll be spick and spam tomorrow, bright and early. Ah promise ya." He removed the armor.

Moneybags smiled at Loin Heart.

"Oi no, I'm not bloody doing it. I thought that was just a joke, ya goddamn wanker!" Jackal held Loin Heart down against his will. Wisp fit the utility onto the marshmallow unicorn. "This'll never work!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Loin Heart<strong>_

_**Time: **11:00 PM_

Loin Heart approached a duo of spearmen at the castle doors.

They crossed spears when Loin Heart got close. "Halt! Who goes there? What… I haven't seen your face before, you a recruit?"

"Uh… yeah, I'm here for the thing."

"What's the thing?"

The other guard nodded his head. "Oh yeah, the thing, can't believe we forgot about that!"

"There's a thing?"

"You know the thing with the guy and the place."

"Oh you mean the place with the thing where the guy was at?"

"No dude, the other thing!"

"Ah, like the one thing that happened at that one time in the other place."

"That's the thing!"

"Tch, how did I forget about that? Never mind, you may pass." They sheathed their spears.

"Uh… thanks." Arkane eventually found the control room. A microphone allowed him to address the entirety of the castle. He knew what to say. "Attention assho—I mean castle denizens, please evacuate the premises immediately. Princess Luna was nearly shot by a sniper at the Canterlot hotel. All guards are advised to proceed there with caution." He turned off the red button. "Now we'll have fewer buggers to deal with."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dante<strong>_

_**Time: **12:00 PM_

Cackle bashed the doors down with a few cherry bombs. Princesses Luna and Celestia did not cower before the robbers. They stood defiantly next to each other. Their manes were intimidating. Flickering and growing with anger. Celestia sneered. "You petty thieves had the gall to trespass here. You snakes will pay for your crimes, be assured. I am the judge and jury. And I give all of thee the death penalty."

"Motion passes!" Luna hovered in the air, her eyes glowing white.

Dante laughed. "Well ain't you girls just the bucking definition of princess. You two are beautiful, smart, and know exactly how to defend yourselves. But guess what my highness?" He spun his scythe three times in the air before catching it with his mouth. "I'm ugly, dumb, and know how to bucking attack! Polar opposites! But the biggest difference is…" The black unicorn leaped onto the ceiling, bounced off, and plummeted toward the princess of the sun_.__** "I'VE GOT A FUCKING SCYTHE!" **_He swung his weapon into the floor, imbedding it in marble. Celestia jumped back, then flung open her wings and charged Dante. They clashed horns. "Haha, you look even better up close!" Suddenly, two giant worm-like red energy arms burst from the ground. The overgrown body parts clapped in front of Dante, Celestia jumped up just in time. As a result, the clap's noise made everypony but the two fighting cover their ears.

"You don't know what you're fighting do you?" She aimed her horn at the ground- bound unicorn and let loose a rain of energy beams. Dante reacted by shielding himself with his giant magic arms. Celestia honed her essence in her horn and shot down toward the thief, intending to impale him. "I am the queen of Equestria! _**AN ALICORN! I WEAR THE CROWN!"**_

Dante stretched both arms back about a mile, making fists with both. _**"SO SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" **_His fists flew back like a rubber band. The two opposing forces collided with each other, both struggling to overtake the other down.

Luna rushed Dante from his left side.

Cryo nailed the moon princess with his iced chain "Now that's just not fair!" He chortled. When Luna got up Cryo's mad grin stretched even wider. "Hahaha… alright, alright, alright… we were having a great time! A one on one face-off! And _you_ had to interfere! Hehe, Now you're gonna die. I'm gonna kill both of you!" He sprinted at her with a crazed expression.

Luna's bravery had expired. She had never seen a pony's evil of this magnitude. Not even Night Mare Moon had this much bloodlust. It had to be impossible, how could somepony kill so readily? A thought passed her head. She could still get out of this. She took off into the sky, through one of the holes in the roof of the watchtower. "Wait! You can't kill us! How will you get the Elements without the key? That is what you're looking for right? You aren't terrorists! Let me help you!"

"_**I'LL TEAR THAT HORN OFF YOUR FUCKING HEAD!"**_ Cryo whipped his chain across Luna's wing.

Princess Celestia caught her mid-fall. "Come now sister, have courage. We can defeat these ruffians if we combine our powers!"

"… Okay Tia. Let's end this." They put their horns together and pointed toward Cryo, who was falling from the watchtower. They began charging their beams.

"Hey Cryo, need some help?" Dante dived until he was next to Cryo.

"I don't know. Isn't putting our horns together gay or something?" The blue stallion teased.

"Shut up." They pulled themselves toward each other and charged their beams.

"_**SUN AND MOON ROYAL COMBINATION!" **_The sisters blasted a yellow and blue swirling energy beam at the falling gangsters.

"_**HELL'S NINTH CIRCLE: DIS, ROAR!" **_A blood red projectile tinged with a lighter blue soared into the Royal Combination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cryo<strong>_

_**Time: **12:45 PM_

Two unconscious alicorns laid in the dirt, marks of their horrid landing scarred the grounds. Two hundred feet away from them, Cryo and Dante ate the dirt on the opposite side of the watchtower. Cryo could hardly move his body. "I... Ow… I think we got em'. Haha, we bucking got em' Dante! How about that? …Oh no." Dante's right foreleg was completely gone. The bone and excess flesh hung off of the amputation.

"I'm bleeding here!" Dante said in a panic. "Oh shit… its gone isn't it?"

"Guys, get the buck over here!" Cryo's smile had left, now replaced by a grimace full of worry.

"Oh shit." Moneybags held Dante in his forelegs, and kneeled on his hind legs.

"Ve need stimulants now ve…" Cackle was interrupted by Moneybags shaking his head side to side. "Oh."

Dante shook like an earthquake "Oh what, Come on help me!"

Moneybags took off his shades. "Son, Burn… Dante, look at me." Dante widened his eyes, Moneybags actually used his name. "You're dying son. That's what's happening."

"No, no, I can't die. I've got shit to do! Don't let me die. Please, please god, don't let me die."

"Shh, it's okay… it's okay. It doesn't hurt. Trust me, it doesn't. It's like going to sleep. It's just like going taking a nap alright? In a minute or so… everything's gonna get real warm. Almost like a blanket. Embrace it." Moneybags unbuttoned his uniform and rested the knife beside the unicorn's head. "Come now, don't look at me like that. That's not the Dante I know." Dante coughed up more blood as he tried wiping his teary eyes with one hoof. "Do you love anyone Dante… anyone you've ever loved above all else?"

"My… my parents, my cousin Twilight."

"Let them take you… let them take you."

"Thank you, Moneybags, for everything… let me… get Bodhi over here." Moneybags was a bit shocked that he would want Bodhi at a time like this. "Bodhi, get over here."

The young light blue pegasus was just as surprised as Moneybags. He neared the soon to be corpse.

"Lean in dude. Get closer."

Bodhi leaned closer to Dante.

"Now you listen up… I know we haven't talked much… in fact, I don't think we've ever spoken a word to each other." Blood gushed from his muzzle. "You have to do it… you're the only one that can do it."

Bodhi raised an eyebrow.

"Kill A. I want you to do it, it _has_ to be you… not out of revenge… or pleasure… or hatred… do it your way." He grasped Bodhi's neck. "Do what's right… in the name of the herd. Take that son of a bitch's life. That's all I ask… just you." He repeated.

Bodhi nodded.

"Swear it!" Dante commanded.

"I swear. He will die by my hoof."

"Thank you… could you get Arkane and Sol over here."

The addressed ponies hurried to his side, both sobbing. "Dude you're not dying… get up. Get up!" Sol cried. "You still owe me a bet remember, you piece of shit! How are you gonna pay it off if you're dead! You owe me… you owe me…" The lieutenant broke down in front of his friend.

"Sol. Know something?" Sol wiped his tears. "I didn't mean anything I said to you. Not one. You're not a crybaby, or a coward, or any of those things… you've got a heart of gold. And you've always been a little brother to me. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just wanted you… to understand."

"Forgiveness…" Sol threw down his spear and straightened off the ground. _**"FUCK YOU!**_ You can't just fucking say you're sorry and hope that's good enough of a payback… what kind of fucking brother are you anyway? Why did you have to go and fucking die!" He cried even more. "You're not sorry… you're not sorry… you don't get off that easy!" He picked up his spear and walked away.

"Take care of him Arkane…" Dante said calmly.

"He doesn't hate you. It's not your fault. He just has a lot on his plate these days."

"Haha… no wonder he looks a little chubby."

"Just hurry up and die, prick."

Dante chuckled. "Y'know… I love you guys." After five more seconds of coughing, Dante smiled. His eyes were lost in the wonderful starry sky.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Part 2<p>

More OCs next chapter, Pinkie Promise!


	12. UPDATE AUGUST!

**The Herd Apology**

So this is like a big slap in the face to most of you. I'm taking a break from The Herd for a while. Working on my own story that won't be auto piloted by readers at all…

I suppose I can't leave you guys with nothing though. How about this:

One: Any ideas for a mission in the herd… scratch that, any ideas at all. Put them in the reviews. I want to know where you guys would like the story to go. More episodic? Or one objective the entire time? Anything. This is all about you guys.

Two: We got any artists in here? As many of you know, there is a new image manager. PM me if you have an awesome pic. We'll make a connection, send it. AND BAM THERE IT IS!

Three: When will I be back to this… uhhh, probably August?

Four: Who wants to Beta?

Five: Do you have an idea for a story and you don't really give a shit about my opinion. I doubt you guys would. Bu you can submit a chapter of herd content to me and I'll put it in the story as a commission chapter that has no effect on the main plotline.

Six: What am I working on? You'll see. Unless you want to Beta for me and get an early look.

Seven: Come on people! MAKE A PICTURE!

Peace ya'll


	13. Commision Chapter: We're In Debt

_**A/N:**_ This is a great example of a commision chapter anyone can submit. All credit goes to Joshabi. I just polished it up a little. Anyone can do this! Just pm me.

* * *

><p><strong>The Herd Commission Chapter:<strong> Joshabi

_**A/N:**_ Eh, I didn't do my homework for this chapter. Moneybags SHOULD have done the proof-reading for things like colors, but no skin off my back if he hasn't. Also, I used these two because they're easiest to find and I didn't want to do too much back-reading. Ah well, who cares. Read and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>We're In Debt<strong>

"I bet ya can't shoot it through the ceiling."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah,"

Dante fired an arrow straight up at the ceiling, making it white hot as it flew. It pierced straight through, earning a violent swear from upstairs.

"Haha, nice one dumbass, that's Runic's bedroom!"

Dante turned to confront Dust, who had fallen over on the floor laughing. "You little bastard, I'll screw you up-"

"Which one of you _bastards_ just set my bed on fire?"

Dante and Dust turned to the yelling Runic, before Dust burst out laughing again. Runic smashed a bottle of luminous pink dye over his head.

_**"SHUT UP!"**_

Dante gaped at the raving tattooist. Dust opened his eyes for a second before emitting a high pitched whine and shutting them tight again.

"Listening now? Yes? Good. I'm pissed off with you lot being stupid. Since you two just set my bed on fire you can take the brunt of this – you've got three month's rent overdue. I want it from you two by the end of the week or you'll end up pink and turquoise, you get me?"

"But it's Thursday!" yelled Dante. "And why do I have to listen to you anyway?"

"Hot pink and luminous turquoise," said Runic blankly, grabbing a fire extinguisher from the wall. "And I expect money for a new bed and the ink you just wasted too."

"I can't see!"

Dante looked over at Dust, who was wandering around blindly.

"Wash out with pure water if comes into contact with eyes, do not attempt to distil or sniff." Runic added, walking up the stairs. "Do not use on sensitive skin."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?"<p>

"Certain. The owner's a bimbo and loaded but can't stand anything unfashionable, so you distract her while I grab the money from the register."

"And you're SURE she'll be able to find a way to get this dye out of my coat and mane?"

"Suuuure she will." Dante pushed Dust forward towards the door of the shop. "Now get in there and do your part!"

"Right, right I'm goin' I'm goin'!" Dust opened the door to the shop, making the bell ring. "Hello, anyone here?"

"Ah, yes, back here. Welcome to Carousel Boutique where everything is sleek, chick, and GAAAASP!" Rarity staggered back from Dust as she looked around the corner.

"Sweet Celestia what's happened to you my dear!"

"What deer? There aren't any deer in here." Dust turned around to look at the door.

Rarity grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him towards the back of the shop. "Not deer look at your poor mane! It looks dreadful!"

"What, this… Nah, it's fine, I just need to get a suit."

"I can't just let you walk out with a suit if you look like that! I'd never live it down, and you can't wear a suit if you have that horrendous combination of colors! I'll fix that, and then we can sort out your suit."

Dante peeked into the front of the shop. "Nopony's about. Perfect." He quietly pushed open the door, making the bell ring quietly. The black and red unicorn carefully walked over to the till and flicked it open. It was packed with notes and coins. He grinned. "Hah, not even a safe. I'm gonna be walking away from this-"

"Hey mister," greeted Sweetie Belle in a cracked voice. "Are you looking for something special?"

Dante looked up from where he had been shoving money into a saddlebag, seeing that there was a little white filly standing by the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, what am I doing? I'm uh... checking if the register works!" he articulated while pushing the draw shut and flinging it open again several times. "See! This one's fine!"

"Oh! So do you only check registers or can you do other stuff too?" the filly ran up to Dante and put her hooves on the counter.

"No, uh, I check tons of other things too, like... Toasters! And clocks! And some other stuff!"

"Oh," the little girl looked slightly disappointed. "Can you show me?"

"No, I've... got to go on a journey, a_ long_ journey!" Dante replied, nodding furiously and heading towards the door. "I'm on a voyage… to the moon!"

"Really, you're going to the moon?"

"Uh-huh, it should be life-threatening!"

"Oh..." The little filly stared down at the ground for a few seconds, allowing Dante ever closer to the door. "Can I come with you?"

"What? No!" Dante stopped abruptly as his small adversary cantered in front of him. "No way in tartarus!"

"Please! It'd be so awesome! And then maybe I'd get a being-on-the-moon Cutie Mark! I'm Sweetie Belle by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Dante. I mean Welder, Welder!"

"That's a weird name." Sweetie Belle looked around at Dante's flank, but he covered it. "What's your cutie mark?"

"My name's not weird, your name's weird!" Dante retorted.

Sweetie Belle scowled. "It is not!"

"It is too!"

"It is not!"

"It is too!"

"It is too!"

"It is not!"

"See, I'm right!"

"Yeah, bu-"

In the brief moment that his ploy had bought him, Dante ran to the door and had flung it open."Gottogotothemoonseeyoubye!"

Sweetie Belle was left standing confused in the middle of the boutique, frowning. "That doesn't make any sense? How can someone be called Welder?"

* * *

><p>"Well, I don't know how you did it, nor do I particularly want to know how you did it, but you did it."<p>

Runic shifted the money Dante had piled onto his table around into groups. "You got three months' rent for the entirety of the Herd right here, very impressive."

Dante watched as his precious money was reduced into smaller and smaller amounts.

"And you've even made a profit of... thirty bits!"

Dante gaped. "You've got to be fucking with me!"

"Well there's food, accommodation, heating, appliances, services – oh no, wait, I forgot shipping and handling for the bed, that makes it nineteen bits."

"But there was tons of money there!"

"And you owed a ton of rent."

Dante groaned and smacked his head on the table. Runic smiled and began bundling the money together.

Dust barged through the door,_** "DANTE YOU BASTARD!"**_

Runic looked up. Dust still had his luminous pink head and mane, and had curlers in. Cyro was standing by the door sniggering.

"YOU TOTALLY SET ME UP!"

Dante looked up. Runic chortled at Dust quietly. "Whaddya mean I set you up?"

"That bitch tried everything! She scrubbed, she dyed, she washed – TWICE, no less! – and she still didn't get the damn dye out."

"I thought something smelled of lavender." Runic smirked. "You know, you could always get his to pay for ME to re-dye it what it should be."

"You- Yeah, yeah I'll do that." Dust said quietly. "How much to get the coat dyed?"

"Well, with the permanency, two colors, size large, and Herd discount, I'd say... thirty bits." Runic smirked at Dante as the gangster hit his head on the table.

"Why me?"

**End**

* * *

><p>As you can see, it's short, straight, and to the point. It has no effect on the main plotline (it's just for fun). This takes place BEFORE Dante's death everypony! Remember you guys can submit art, chapters, anything ya'll want! Thank Joshabi. GIMME PICTURES!<p> 


	14. Commision Chapter: Sparks of Hearts

_**A/N:** _Brought to all of you by JigsXInk, an amazing writer. And a dedicated follower.

* * *

><p>"If there is anything that a man can do well, I say let him do it. Give him a chance."<p>

-Abraham Lincoln

* * *

><p><strong>Sparks of Hearts<strong>

She swung her forelegs over the edge of the cloud. It was a big cloud; a high up cloud; a cloud whose edge was remote and rarely visited. She could very easily fall. Without wings, she couldn't catch herself. No one would catch her.

She heard the faint fluttering of wings and ducked her head down, scanning the air. She caught a glimpse of bright red amongst the hazy dawn and made out the shape of a pegasus. She wracked her ever racing brain to figure out where she'd seen him before.

Oh, Right. That was the rookie she'd gone down on at A's request.

In her usual sneaky manner, she crept up behind him. She didn't like walking on clouds but it was in the job description. The edge of town didn't have the packed down feel of snow that the city streets had. It felt like she was on shifting sand and could plummet through any time.

"Hey there, Heart Breaker!"

The colt jumped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh. It's you." He blushed and then scowled. "What do you want?"

Azure Spark raised a brow. "Whoa, why the hostility?"

"I figured you'd be used to it," Heart Breaker replied with an edge. "seeing how you hang out with the like."

Sparky chuckled. "And so do you, greenie."

The colt turned on her with horrible determination in his eyes. "Four ponies died today. Three were because I wussed out. Nothing more than foals and all because of me, me! Well, no more because of me. No more. I'm out."  
>It gave her faint pangs of regret to try and tear away that beautiful resolve of his. She looked at him with a steely firmness. "You can't back out now, greenie. A knows your name. He knows your face. He knows you. If you leave, he'll find you."<p>

Heart Breaker retorted venomously. "And so what if he does?"

"He'll kill you."

The colt turned away once more. "How is that worse than this? Four ponies, gone like that, the griffon's insane."  
>Azure Spark scowled and punched the pegasus hard enough to knock him from the edge. He fell a ways before his wings snapped out and caught him.<p>

"The buck was that for!" he shouted.

Sparky put her hoof to her mouth in a gesture for silence. "First of all, voice down. If we're found by authorities, we're either jailed or killed by A. himself. Second, I'll be damned if I hear you talk about A like that again. He didn't kill you when you spoke out. He didn't kill you the second time you spoke out. He didn't kill you when you said you didn't wanna finish. He kept you alive, greenie. Don't hate the crazy griffin. Be thankful."

Heart Breaker lit down next to Sparky and stood there. The wheels in his head turned as he processed this new outlook.

Azure Spark carried on, "You're something special, we think. He throws around the lives of greenies like darts to a board. If he thought you'd leave and go blabbing, we wouldn't be having this chat. Mark my words, he has plans." She stepped up to him until they were nose to nose even though Sparky had to lean her head back and stretch to match his height. "A knows you better than you know yourself. He is a motherfucking crazy ass bastardo that took you under him and gave you a chance." Azure Spark stepped back while she quelled the occasional spark of stress and anger.

Heart Breaker seemed stunned to put it simply. He turned away and stared into the expanse of beyond stretching before them. The sun slowly crept over the horizon, that watery line of nothing which marked where the earth and freedom ended. But Heart Breaker could fly.

Sparky glanced at him. "So, you gotta stick it out. Okay?"

Heart Breaker nodded shortly in a way that may have been mistaken for a nervous twitch.

Sparky glanced at the lightening sky again and back in the general direction of A's estate. She sighed. "You can hang out here longer, if you don't get caught, but I need to head back." She knocked once on her horn. "This is good on the ground, but it can't help me fly."

She turned to leave and found her path blocked but the violet colt. He lifted into the air and held out his forearms.

"Hop on."

She raised an eyebrow. "I gave you a BJ, not a wedding ring."

He blushed and rolled his eyes. "I can't let ya walk all that way back home. You're only a bit younger than me."

Azure Spark narrowed her bright greens at the red-haired recruit. "I am twenty one years old, greenie."

Heart Breaker blinked. "But you're... wait... why are you so short-?"

Sparky cut him off by leaping into the air and screaming, "Greenie, catch me!"

"Whoa!" the pegasus yelped as he scrambled to grab Sparky from the air. "You said we had to be quiet!"

The unicorn crossed her forelegs. "Ya, so why aren't you? Yelling like that. Jeez. Well," she smiled, "whisk me away, greenie!"

Heart Breaker lifted higher into the air and scanned the airspace before flying off towards the estate. "My name isn't greenie, shorty."

"My name isn't shorty, greenie."

"Touché. ...Heart Breaker."

"Azure Spark, But we knew that."

"Well," Heart Breaker continued, "it's nice to meet you for real, Azure."

Sparky shrugged. "Guess it's nice to see something other than your dick. And ponies tend to call me Sparky."

"Why's that?"

An almost manic grin rolled over her face. "I like it when things explode."

"Oh."

The rest of the flight was spent in silence until they landed lightly on the roof. Heart Breaker set Azure Spark down and they both opened their mouths to say something, faces only an inch apart. Right on cue, as if he sensed a disturbance in the force, A. swung open the door of the roof steps and raised a brow at the scene.

His drawl snaked around the two, daring each to move. "Well, well, well. What is it we have here, Sparky and Breaker sitting on the roof?" He turned his attention to the smaller. "I told you to please him, not full out seduce him."

Azure Spark retained her neutral gaze as A moseyed on up to her and spoke by her ear in a whisper. "I don't believe I asked you to 'help' him stay here. If his name matches his talent, I can't deal with a broken hearted employee. If I need your help, I'll ask."

She nodded, staring straight ahead. "Ya, ya, I get it, boss."

A. stepped back and fixed his predator eyes on the pair before him. "It seems you two were very busy last night, weren't ya? Ah, don't shake your heads, you were macking on this fine bit of mare, Heart Breaker, don't lie."

Heart Breaker opened his mouth to protest but received a quick punch to the side.

Sparky grinned crookedly. "You know me, boss. One taste ain't enough."

A. chuckled. "Get to your rooms, the both of you."

Heart Breaker passed with barely contained words. Sparky got a quick and hard smack to the backside. They walked down the hallways-Sparky a bit awkward and with a grimace-until they reached the point the parted ways. Heart Breaker looked at Azure Spark with anger. "Why do you let him treat you like a whorse, Azure?"

She shrugged. "There's a roof over my head and a knife in my sheath. I have food. I have a chance." She turned the corner without another word. That was why, right, a chance?

They were misfits with a chance. A. saw something in them that no one else could. He kept them around, gave them a chance.

Azure plopped onto her bed and winced as her rump shot with sting. She laid down and sighed, little sparkles appearing around her horn while she cast another cloud walking spell. Her spells were never without the faint sent of ocean and gunpowder. She contemplated her words—a chance. That's what she'd said. She loved A. He was the father that her own didn't want to be. She was a lost and lonely child that was adopted by a disjointed family. She was at home. A. gave her a home. Foods, shelter, weapons, love, even if it was that kind of love, a chance. That's why she was here.

Right?

**End**

* * *

><p>Why do I still not have ANY PICTURES, <em><strong>JEEZUS!<strong>_

Alright mah dawgs school's almost over so I'ma be comin' out with a lot more man, that's just the WORD ya HEARD! Keep it real guys!


End file.
